Entre el cielo y el infierno
by Seika to yami
Summary: el siempre supo que no estaba solo, aunque no podia verlo escuchaba a lo que fuera que estaba dentro de su mente. nunca fue como los otros niños de su edad. nunca pidio ser lo que es, pero asi son las cosas, la vida lo golpeo muchas veces, pero ya no hay tiempo de lamentarse. ¿entre el cielo y el infierno esta la tierra? o hay algo mas? /Universo Alterno/ epoca moderna...
1. Chapter 1

**naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen son propiedad de Kishimoto.**

 **Capítulo 1 (la noche del ritual)**

Había un círculo que media como 5 metros de diámetro, a sus alrededor 6 velas encendidas iluminaban un poco la fría y oscura habitación.

El pequeño dentro del círculo no lloraba, a pesar del frio que hacia esa noche, él estaba tan tranquilo y dormido, tal vez por el sedante que le habían dado, claro que no fue mucho, solo lo suficiente como para mantener al pequeño de 4 meses dormidito, ya que al hombre parado frente a él se le hacía difícil concentrarse con el escándalo.

¡Había sido demasiado fácil! Demasiado para su gusto, entrar a la casa Namikase y llevarse al pequeño hijo de la feliz pareja que ahí vivía, sin un ruido, como las sombras. Nadie escucha el ruido que hace una sombra.

Tal vez el pequeño algún día pueda.

Esta vez estaba seguro que lograría llevar a cabo lo que su mente maquinaba, lo había intentado antes, ¡muchas veces! Pero nunca resultaba, claro que deshacerse del cadáver de un infante resulta más fácil que el de un adulto, claro que cometer tantos errores no le agradaba, pero esta noche, esta noche por fin lo lograría.

Quien diría que un solo símbolo en sus trazos había costado la vida de 53 niños en 20 años. Hasta era algo cómico, estudio todos, los repasaba una y otra vez buscando el error, y nada.

Era como las matemáticas, todo tenía que ser exacto, te equivocas en un número o símbolo, y toda la ecuación sale mal.

Pero ahora, todo saldría bien. Le resultaba cómico, ¡en serio! Siempre dibujaba el 6 cuando tenía que hacer el 9.

Orochimaru rio por lo bajo. ¡Como en las matemáticas! Un número estaba mal.

Tenía que darse prisa, él bebe tenía que estar en su cuna, en su casa, antes de que sus padres se diesen cuenta que había sido… ¿robado? No, no lo había robado, solo lo tomo prestado para su pequeño ritual, lo devolvería pronto, nadie se daría cuenta.

Recito las palabras a la perfección, en todos esos años ya se las sabia de memoria, era una lengua inexistente ya para los humanos, pero no para él. Él pudo descifrarla.

El círculo rojo frente a él se ilumino, todos los símbolos empezaron a desvanecerse, hasta que el suelo quedo impecable, como si nunca hubiese escrito nada.

Aun no podía acercarse, era peligroso.

La verdad no tenía idea de quién sería el huésped en tan pequeño contenedor, pero cualquiera le serviría en sus planes.

¿A dónde quería llegar con todo eso? Quien sabe, una mente como la suya era difícil de entender o descifrar.

Observo el pequeño bulto en el suelo, se retorcía mucho, ni el sedante podía aliviar el dolor.

Los símbolos que hace un momento estaban en el suelo tan rojos como la sangre misma, recordando un poco… si, era sangre, pero de ninguno de los presentes en la habitación, ni la del hombre, ni la del niño.

No importa mucho de donde la saco.

Todos los símbolos aparecieron en el pequeño cuerpo, negros como el carbón, parecía que lo envolvían, que tenían vida, como hormigas negras que lo devoraban, claro que no era así.

Solo le quemaban la piel, pero ya sanara.

Grito solo una vez. Pero Orochimaru casi queda sordo con aquel llanto.

Por un momento se desanimó, tal vez el 54 también había sido un fracaso.

Se acercó al pequeño que ya no se movía en el suelo, las velas se habían apagado después del llanto, solo la luz de la luna que se metía por la ventana les brindaba un poco de luz.

Hacía mucho frio.

De los símbolos, solo quedaban algunos en el estómago del niño, alrededor del ombligo, después desaparecieron.

El pequeño respiraba.

Sus ojos eran rojo sangre, con la pupila rasgada, pero pronto volvió a la normalidad, y se veían dos ojitos azules como el cielo.

¿Cómo se llamaba el pequeño?

¿Naruto?

Si, ese era su nombre, su amigo Jiraya se lo dijo en una ocasión, 4 meses atrás, llego feliz diciendo que había nacido su ahijado, Naruto era su nombre.

"felicidades naruto-kun" lo levanto con cuidado. "Fue un éxito, todo fue un éxito"

Ahora, a devolver al niño.

Salió de la casa abandonada, estaba en lo más profundo del bosque.

Camino a pie durante 15 minutos antes de llegar a su auto, no podía entrar con él, demasiados árboles y rocas.

Hacia frio, pero no le preocupo, el niño no enfermaría por eso.

Mientras conducía meditaba su situación.

¿Akatsuki se enteraría de esto? Se preguntó, lo más probable es que si, después de todo se había marchado con el libro. Pero le pertenecía a él, él lo había encontrado primero, y solo con su ayuda pudieron descifrarlo, claro que no dijo todo lo que sabía. Y se marchó, no le entregaría el poder que le pertenecía, a otro.

No creía que descubrieran todo lo que hizo con él.

Soltó una carcajada.

No tienen ni idea de lo que pasaría.

Vaya que tenía curiosidad por conocer al huésped, pero no era tiempo.

Por el momento estaba bien encerrado, ya lo soltaría poco a poco.

Miro al niño que aun dormía en el asiento de copiloto, respiraba pausadamente.

Detuvo el auto algo lejos de la casa Namikase.

Como las sombras, sin hacer ruido entro y salió.

No se le volverá a ver hasta dentro de cuatro años.

Él bebe durmió como si nada hubiese pasado.

A la mañana siguiente nadie sospecho nada, todo siguió su curso, Minato y Kushina seguían encantados con el pequeño infante, era un angelito, un pequeño angelito.

Con un gran demonio dentro.

 **continuara...**


	2. Chapter 2 (segunda fase)

**los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto.**

 **Capítulo 2 (segunda fase)**

En la casa de los Namikase todo estaba de cabeza, un pequeño de 4 años corría lleno de espuma por los pasillos, mojando todo a su alrededor y entro a la cocina.

Según Kushina la culpa era de Minato por no saber controlar a su hijo, según Minato la culpa era de Kushina por haber gritado ¡ramen! Sin que el terminara de bañar al niño, claro que solo lo pensó, no se lo diría, valoraba su vida.

-¡quiedo damen!-grito el pequeño entrando en la cocina.

Rápidamente fue interceptado por su madre quien lo envolvió en una batita verde de sapito. (Regalo de su abuelo-padrino) y lo levanto para llevarlo devuelta al baño.

-no hasta que te termines de bañar jovencito-decía Kushina mientras lo cargaba de regreso a esa tortura.

-¡no, ya me bañe!

-¿sí? ¿Entonces por qué estas lleno de espuma?-hablo Minato que estaba parado en la puerta del baño… completamente empapado.

-¡estoy limpio!- no es que no le gustara bañarse, pero el ramen se podía enfriar si tardaba mucho en comerlo, él no podía permitir eso. ¡Era un crimen!

Pero mama y papa habían unido fuerzas contra él, era una batalla perdida, así que terminaron de bañarlo y vestirlo, también Minato se ducho y vistió, de lo contrario enfermaría.

El niño sí que tenía mucha energía, siempre de arriba abajo, parecía nunca cansarse y nunca enfermaba, eso los aliviaba mucho, que el pequeño fuese tan sano era algo bueno.

Entonces los tres se dispusieron a comer.

Kushina le daba el ramen a Naruto en la boca, tenía miedo que el pequeño se quemara.

El timbre sonó.

Minato se levantó y fue a abrir la puerta mientras Kushina alimentaba a Naruto y le hacía muecas graciosas haciendo reír al pequeño.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con dos personas bastante conocidas, la primera su maestro y amigo y lo más cercano a un padre, y la segunda el amigo del primero.

-Jiraya-san, Orochimaru-san, pasen por favor

Los mencionados entraron a la casa.

-¡¿y dónde está mi ahijado?!

Un niño rubio salto de los brazos de su madre y corrió a encontrarse con su padrino, que tal vez le trajo algún regalo.

Pero detuvo su carrera cuando vio a un hombre alto, piel pálida, de pelo negro y ojos aterradores.

Se asustó.

-te lo dije Orochimaru, asustarías al niño ja ja ja ja si hasta mí me das miedo ja ja-reía Jiraya dándole golpecitos en la espalda a su amigo.

Quien sonreía divertido también.

-Tranquilo Naruto, él es el señor Orochimaru, es un viejo amigo de tu padrino.

Como todo niño pequeño, el temor había desaparecido dejando una pizca de curiosidad ante algo nuevo, así que sonrió y saludo al extraño de la siguiente manera:

-¡mucho gusto tío Odochimadu!-él le decía tío o tía a los amigos y amigas de sus padres, así que creyó que estaba bien hacer lo mismo con el amigo de su abuelo-padrino.

-¡te llamo odochimadu! Jajajajajaj- Jiraya se moría de la risa.

Orochimaru solo le devolvió el saludo al niño con una ademan.

Kushina los invito a comer.

Todos estaban sentados en la mesa conversaban amenamente, Naruto se aburría así que decidió quitarse el aburrimiento haciendo preguntas a su nuevo tío.

-¿tio odochimadu? ¿Usted también esquibe libos como mi padino?

-no, soy arqueólogo.

-¿qué es un adquelogo?

-quien se dedica a la arqueología, y la arqueología es el estudio de artes y monumentos de civilizaciones desaparecidas.

-ohhh-la verdad no había entendido nada, pero pensó que era interesante encontrar cosas desaparecidas.

Poco tiempo después las visitas se habían marchado, a Naruto su abue-padrino le dio un peluche con forma de sapito, al parecer le gustaba mucho regalarle cosas así. Orochimaru dijo que solo estaba de paso por la ciudad y que se marcharía en dos días, solo vino a hacerle una visita a su viejo amigo y supervisar ciertos "asuntos"

-ese hombre me dio miedo-decía Kushina mientras lavaba los platos.

-es amigo de Jiraya-san, es algo reservado pero no es una mala persona-la tranquilizo Minato mientras secaba los que ya estaban lavados.

Esa noche en la casa Namikase todos dormían, tranquilamente.

Nadie noto que alguien entraba al cuarto del niño.

Un pañuelo con cloroformo ayudo a que ningún ruido saliera de esa habitación.

Cuando Naruto abrió los ojos, estaba en un lugar oscuro, apenas y podía ver sus manos, sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad, no estaba en su cuarto, tenía miedo.

Llamo a sus padres, pero nadie le contestaba.

Escucho una voz, pero no entendía nada de lo que decía, entonces algo le empezó a quemar, le dolía mucho la cabeza y todo su cuerpo ardía, quiso gritar pero no le salía la voz.

Se desplomó en el suelo y ya no supo que paso.

Despertó en su cuarto, aun no amanecía, se levantó de la cama y corrió al cuarto de sus padres.

Les conto su pesadilla, su mama lo tranquilizo diciéndole que solo había sido un mal sueño, y se durmió abrazado a sus papas.

Es normal que a cierta edad algunos niños tengan amigos imaginarios.

Pero a Kushina y Minato no le gustaba nada que su hijo estuviera siempre jugando solo.

Cada vez que le preguntaban cómo se llamaba su amigo. Su hijo le decía

-no sé cómo se llama, y no quiede sed mi amigo.

En unas semanas dejaron de oír a Naruto hablar solo, eso era bueno, el amigo imaginario había desaparecido.

Pero no.

Solo no le gustaba que el niño hablara tanto, así que lo mando a callar.

Todo parecía ir bien por unos días.

Minato iba a la oficina, en la empresa, su jefe Sarutobi, lo había nombrado vicepresidente así que últimamente tenía más trabajo.

Kushina dejaba a Naruto en el parvulario y se iba al hospital donde era voluntaria.

Debieron ver su cara cuando la llamaron diciendo que su hijo había escalado un árbol y caído de este.

Lo llevaron al hospital donde ella se encontraba, la maestra le dijo que no vieron cuando el subió al árbol persiguiendo una ardilla, la rama se rompió, y el cayo.

Era un árbol grande.

Algunos niños dijeron que escucharon como se rompían sus huesos, Naruto lloro mucho, según la cuidadora se había roto el brazo.

Pero cuando llegaron al médico, el niño ya no lloraba, y decía que quería volver a jugar.

Su madre lo acompaño a que lo revisaran, poco después llego su padre preocupado.

Según el medico el niño estaba perfecto, todo estaba en orden y era un niño muy sano, seguro del susto habían exagerado las cosas.

Eso fue un alivio para sus padres.

Pero las cosas no terminarían ahí, apenas comenzaban.


	3. Chapter 3 (el huesped)

**Capítulo 3 (conociendo a mi huésped)**

Cosas muy importantes pueden pasar en dos años, una más que otra.

Para Naruto fueron estas:

1-Descubrir que alguien vivía dentro de el

2-Aprender a decir la "r"

Lo segundo no hace falta mencionarlo, obviamente algún día lo lograría.

Pero lo primero si es muy, muy importante.

De alguna forma él ya lo sabía, siempre tenía la sensación de estar acompañado, pero cuando miraba a su alrededor no había nadie.

Intento hablarle para que le respondiera, pero nada, él quería saber quién estaba ahí.

Cuando les dijo a sus papas que tenía un amigo invisible que no le quería contestar se rieron. Eso no le gusto, ¿cómo iban a ser buenos amigos si no le contestaba? pensó que aparte de ser invisible también era mudo… o sordo.

Solo una vez le había contestado, pero solo para callarlo.

" **¡¿quieres callarte y dejarme dormir de una maldita vez mocoso?!"** Eso le había dicho.

Su voz le dio tanto miedo que decidió obedecer, era como si sonora dentro de su cabeza.

Pero no sería la última vez que lo escucharía.

La segunda vez fue cuando tuvo el accidente en el árbol, ¡vaya que había dolido!

El solo quería tocar una ardilla, la rama crujió y sintió caer, al tocar el suelo todo le dolía, principalmente su brazo izquierdo.

Las cuidadoras y algunos niños llegaron donde él.

Una de las cuidadoras dijo que su brazo estaba roto después de revisarlo, llamaron a una ambulancia y lo llevaron al hospital donde estaba su mama.

Mientras iba en la ambulancia no podía evitar llorar, le dolía muchísimo.

" **deja de llorar mocoso, tu brazo pronto estará bien, solo cállate"** escucho nuevamente la voz de la persona invisible.

Después de un rato efectivamente el dolor iba disminuyendo hasta desaparecer.

Sus papas estaban muy nerviosos al principio, pero cuando el doctor les dijo que no tenía nada se sintieron aliviados.

Cuando llegaron a casa, sus padres le dijeron que se quedarían todo el día con él.

Paso algún tiempo antes de volver a escuchar aquella voz.

Estaba en su cuarto dibujando con crayolas, no había vuelto a llamar a la persona invisible, porque tenía miedo de que se enojara con él, aun sentía su presencia, pero no le hablaba.

Pero ese día estaba muy aburrido, era una tarde lluviosa y no podía salir afuera, mama y papa estaban en el trabajo y tal vez volverían hasta la noche, y Miyumi, su niñera estaba ocupada preparando algo de comer en la cocina, él le dijo que el ramen instantáneo era más rápido, pero ella le contesto que no era nutritivo comer tanto ramen.

Enserio estaba aburrido, y pensó que no sería tan mala idea hablar con él, tal vez solo un poquito.

-¿estás aburrido?- pregunto Naruto a la nada.

Nadie le contesto.

-yo sí.

Otra vez nada

-¿Qué haces cuando estas aburrido?

Nadie le respondía, pero él sabía que estaba ahí, lo sentía.

-¿has probado el ramen?- A mí me encanta, es muy…

" **eres molesto ¿sabías?"**

¡Por fin le había respondido! No de muy buena manera, pero algo es algo y él no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente.

-¿Dónde estás?-lo dijo examinando la habitación con la mirada.

 **-aquí.**

-… ¿Por qué no puedo verte?

" **porque no estoy afuera, estoy aquí dentro"**

-¿dentro de dónde?

" **de ti"**

Naruto parpadeo varias veces tratando de procesar lo que le dijo.

-¿de mí? ¿Cómo llegaste ahí? ¿Te comí?

" **Solo cállate mocoso"** se escuchaba algo fastidiado.

-¿quieres que le diga a mi mama que nos lleve al doctor? Si te comí, tal vez él te saque, como en las caricaturas, ¡y tal vez nos pongan en los rayos x y se vean mis huesos y…

" **vaya que eres molesto, no, no me comiste. Y no le digas nada a nadie ¿entendido?"**

-¿Por qué no?

" **más humanos que sepan de mi existencia seria molesto. No digas nada si no quieres que me enoje"**

-pero si no le digo a mis papas ¿Quién te va a ayudar a salir de mi?

" **si dices algo jamás volverás a ver a tus padres, y no te preocupes, yo saldré pronto mocoso, después de todo es imposible que dures tanto jajajaj"**

-ok, no diré nada… ¿durar qué?- después de oír todo aquello ya sentía miedo, se había arrepentido un poco de haberle hablado, pero también sentía mucha curiosidad.

" **no eres el primer recipiente que eh tenido, y ninguno dura tanto… voy a dormir, ya cállate"**

-¿recipiente? ¿A qué te refieres?

Nadie contesto.

-¡oye! ¡Dime!

-¿Naru-chan, con quien hablas?-Miyumi estaba parada en el marco de la puerta ladeando la cabeza y mirando extrañada al niño.

Naruto recordó lo que le había dicho esa persona, sobre no decirle a nadie.

-con nadie.

-ok, lávate las manos y baja a comer ¿sí?

El niño asintió con la cabeza y corrió al baño.

El tener cinco años no lo hacía muy consciente de lo que estaba pasando con él, pero pronto lo entendería.

Cuando sus padres llegaron y Miyumi se fue, cenaron y después lo mandaron a dormir.

Estuvo un buen rato despierto tratando de que aquella persona le explicara lo que le había dicho.

Hablo muy bajito para que sus padres no lo escucharan desde su habitación, pero si esa persona estaba dentro de él podía escucharlo ¿no?

-psss… señor.

Nada

-psss… sé que está aquí.

" **duérmete mocoso"**

Afín le contesto.

-Pero…

" **no te callaras hasta que te conteste ¿cierto?"** su voz sonaba fastidiada y adormilada.

Naruto negó con la cabeza y dijo un bajito _no._

" **Ya que… ¡habla!"** se rindió por fin ante la insistencia del niño.

-¿Cómo te metiste dentro de mi si no te comí?

" **no me metí, me metieron"**

-¿Quién y como lo hizo?- pregunto bastante curioso por eso.

" **uno de los muchos idiotas que quieren quitarme del camino para obtener el poder, tal vez hizo un ritual, o yo que sé."**

Naruto no tenía idea de lo que era un ritual, pero le intereso más otra cosa.

-¿Por qué te metió dentro de mí?

" **no tengo ni idea"**

-¿por qué quieren poder?

" **Por qué los humanos tienen hambre de poder, para ellos nunca es suficiente, creen poder hacerse de todo lo que ven como si fuesen los dueños del mundo, pero eso siempre los llevara a su destrucción, sus estupidez al creerse los amos del universo, eso los destruirá, de eso estoy seguro."** Ahora hablaba más para sí mismo que contestando la pregunta del niño.

-¿Cuál poder?

_naru-chan, deja de hablar con tu amigo imaginario y duérmete, es muy tarde-hablo Kushina, parada en la puerta con una mirada severa, no le gusto que el niño volviera a hablar solo.

-no estoy hablando con nadie, yo…

" **hazle caso a la mujer, mocoso. Cállate y duérmete"**

-bien Naruto, estoy esperando, ¿tú qué?- dijo Kushina cruzada de brazos.

Naruto estaba confundido, porque su mama no había escuchado nada, porque la voz de la persona que estaba dentro de él era muy fuerte.

" **ella no me escucha mocoso, solo tú puedes"**

¡Le leyó la mente!

" **Para que lo sepas, yo estoy… digamos que en tu cabeza, así que no hace falta que hables, yo escucho lo que piensas"**

Estaba en su cabeza y escuchaba lo que pensaba… eso quería decir que cuando hiciera una travesura o dijera una mentira, él lo sabría.

" **así es"**

-naru-chan, ¿tú qué?

La voz de su madre lo sorprendió.

-nada… buenas noches-dijo cubriéndose con las sabana hasta la cabeza.

-buenas noches, descansa mi amor-dijo Kushina cerrando la puerta y volviendo a su habitación.

"me escuchas" hablo naruto en su mente.

" **si"**

"como es que estas en mi ment…"

" **duérmete"**

"ok, pero una última pregunta ¿sí?"

"… **Ya que"**

¿Cómo te llamas"

"… **.me conocen por muchos nombres, pero llámame solo Kurama, mocoso"**

"ok, Kurama"

Kurama jamás se había portado tan complaciente con alguno de sus contenedores, pero no importaba. El niño no viviría mucho tiempo.

El imbécil que lo metió ahí, no pensó que era imposible que el cuerpo de un humano, y más aún, el de un niño pequeño, contuviera todo su poder.

Le daba máximo un par de años al mocoso, antes de que su alma fuese consumida.

Los humanos sí que eran tontos, meterse con él, era un error.

Pronto Kurama no sería el único secreto de naruto.

El ocultar sus nuevas habilidades también.

Kurama le prohibió contarle a alguien sobre ellas, dijo que no quería a ningún humano metiendo sus narices en su vida, que para su desgraciada era también la de él.

Kurama le dijo que eran parte de su poder, y que al estar dentro de él, esa parte la recibía el niño.

Naruto no entendía mucho las explicaciones de su "huésped"

Pero hacia lo posible para obedecerlo y no hacerlo enojar.

En una ocasión le pregunto si podía verlo, Kurama le dijo que su conexión aun no era tan fuerte para eso. La verdad no creía que el niño algún da pudiese verlo, nunca ningún contenedor había durado tanto para eso.

Le había prohibido al niño no lastimarse mientras jugaba, lo cual a Naruto se le hizo tonto, él nunca se lastimaría apropósito. Le dijo que si llegaba a tener una herida que no se la mostrara a nadie, que desaparecerían pronto y eso solo llamaría la atención.

Sanar rápido era una de las habilidades del niño.

La resistencia física era otra, parecía no cansarse nunca, ni enfermar, siempre había tenido buena salud y mucha energía, pero después de aquella pesadilla y empezar a hablar con Kurama su fuerza, velocidad y energía sobrepasaba por mucho la de un niño normal, por lo que Kurama le recomendó mantener discreción.

Sus sentidos eran mucho más superiores que los de cualquier humano, tal vez se le podía comparar con los de un animal,

Poco apoco podía percibir con mayor claridad los olores.

Incluso podía encontrar a una persona con los ojos cerrados, solo siguiendo su olor.

¡Como un perrito! Pensó.

Escuchaba mejor, no tanto como para escuchar a una cuadra de su casa, pero lo suficiente para oír los murmullos de los vecinos o el sonido que hacían las hojas de papel cuando su papa leía en su despacho.

Su vista también era muy buena, podía encontrar fácilmente algo en la oscuridad, lo malo era que demasiada luz le fastidiaba un poco, pero ya se acostumbraría.

En la escuela no tenía muchos amigos, desde que lo escucharon en una ocasión hablando solo, nadie se le acercaba.

La única que le hablaba era una niña 5 años mayor que él, su nombre era Ayame, era como una hermana mayor, ya la conocía de antes, su padre era dueño del restaurante favorito de él y de su madre, casi siempre van a comer ahí cuando no lo hacen en casa, sin duda el mejor ramen del mundo.

Ayame le decía que no tenía nada de malo tener un amigo imaginario, que cuando ella tenía su edad también tenía uno llamado Doggy, que era un dinosaurio rosa, con alas de arcoíris.

A Naruto eso se le hizo tonto, pero no se lo dijo, ella era su única amiga y hermana de a mentiras.

A veces le preguntaba como era su amigo imaginario, pero Naruto le decía que él no tenía uno.

Ella ya lo había visto hablar solo así que pensó que solo tenía pena de admitirlo.

Para que ya no le hicieran preguntas sobre eso, Naruto tuvo que aprender a no hablar en voz alta con Kurama.

Su abuelo-padrino viajaba mucho, decía que necesitaba la inspiración que los viajes y la aventura le brindaba para escribir sus libros.

Por alguna razón su mama se enojaba cada vez que se mencionaba eso de los libros, a su mama no parecían gustarle y regañaba al abuelo cuando le regalaba uno a su papa.

Quien se disculpaba y los rechazaba. El valoraba su vida.

En una ocasión Naruto le pregunto cómo había conocido al señor orochimaru.

-así que ya no es tío odochimadu ¿eh naruto? Ja ja ja –cada vez que podía su abue-padrino le recordaba su problemita con la "r"

-¡Padrino! Yo ya no hablo así-contesto indignado.

-¿de verdad?- pregunto con una sonrisa

-sí, mira…. Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr. Ves, ya puedo-lo decía en pose victoriosa.

-felicidades chico.

-en serio ¿Cómo conociste al señor Orochimaru?- Naruto ya sabía que había sido ese hombre quien metió a Kurama dentro de él, no entendía por qué lo había hecho, Kurama fue quien se lo dijo cuándo él en una ocasión volvió a insistir en cómo había llegado a él.

-bien, pues… lo conozco prácticamente desde que éramos niños, pero no solo éramos nosotros dos, también estaba Tsunade, a ella la veo más seguido, es la directora de la preparatoria Konoha, por cierto es la nieta del primer fundador de las empresa Senju, donde trabaja tu padre, el amigo de su abuelo es el jefe de Minato…

Bueno, volviendo al punto, Orochimaru y yo éramos amigos desde niños, yo también era arqueólogo en un principio, ¡puedes creerlo! Luego tuvimos… cierto conflicto con unas de nuestras investigaciones, al principio creí que no volveríamos a vernos, yo deje la arqueología y me dedique a escribir novelas de aventuras, para después pasar a las novelas erot… cof cof… pero el desacuerdo que tuvimos no duro tanto al parecer.

Claro que como tomamos caminos diferentes rara vez nos vemos.

Y dime… ¿Por qué tanto interés en "odochimadu?".

Naruto había escuchado atento toda la historia.

-yo ya no hablo así- dijo frunciendo el ceño- solo me dio curiosidad por que después de que vino una vez ya no volvió.

Pero si había vuelto, Kurama le dijo que lo sentía cerca en más de una ocasión.

-debe estar muy ocupado en su trabajo, a veces es muy obsesivo je je-le dijo su abuelo despeinándole el cabello.

-¿y por qué se pelearon?

-digamos que él quería conservar algo que yo quería entregar al museo, pero nos fue robado por unos mercenarios antes de que tomáramos una decisión. Jamás volvimos a ver esa reliquia. El me culpo de eso.

-¿y que era?

-un libro muy antiguo, la verdad no tenía sentido conservarlo, estaba en una lengua muerta, nadie lo podría leer.

" **ja ja ja, al parecer ya sé cómo llegue aquí, mocoso"**

"¿ah sí, cómo?"

" **ese libro es uno muy especial. Debió recuperarlo de alguna manera y descifrarlo, en el libro estaba escrito los sellos y procedimientos para invocar o sellar a los demonios y bestias del otro mundo"**

"¿pero por qué haría todo eso?"

" **poder, mocoso, poder"**

Recordó las palabras de Kurama, _invocar o sellar demonios y bestias,_ eso lo puso nervioso.

"¿kurama?... ¿Qué eres?"

" **¿tú que crees?**

Habían pasado algunos meses desde que hablo con su abuelo, pronto seria su cumpleaños número 7.

Mientras tanto dos hombres habían llegado a Konoha, uno tenía un tatuaje de nube roja en el cuello, el otro en la mano.


	4. Chapter 4 (Rojo)

**los personajes de naruto no pertenecen, son propiedad de kishimoto.**

 **aqui el cuarto capitulo, ¡espero que le guste!**

 **o tal vez no...**

 **Capítulo 4 (color rojo)**

"¿crees que me compren por fin la bicicleta?"

" **no sé, ni me interesa"**

"yo creo que si" sonrió emocionado

" **Lo que digas, solo cállate, y baja de una vez, alguien puede verte y sabes que no…"**

"no te gusta que más humanos se enteren de ti" dijo el niño que se encontraba arriba de un árbol en la escuela, era la hora del almuerzo y el decidió tomarlo ahí arriba, total, Ayame nee-chan no había ido ese día.

El árbol era muy alto, y no parecía nada fácil de escalar.

Miro si no venía nadie, y bajo lo más rápido que pudo.

" **vuelves a interrumpirme mocoso, y te arrepentirás"**

"lo siento, pero siempre dices eso"

" **¡hmp! Déjame dormir"**

"eres un amargado, kurama"

" **y tu una molestia"**

"eres malo, si pudiera, no te invitaría a mi cumpleaños" el niño caminaba cruzado de brazos, con algo de altanería en sus palabras.

" **pero no puedes"**

Entonces dio una pataleta en el suelo a modo de berrinche, Kurama siempre le ganaba en todas las discusiones, eso no era justo.

Volvió a su aula, terminando el receso, como siempre nadie le hablo, el ya no había vuelto a hablar con Kurama en público, pero ni eso quito el hecho de ser el apestado del salón, tal vez el que lo defendiera siempre una niña no ayudaba.

Pero nada lo haría ponerse de malas, mañana seria su cumpleaños y vendría su abuelo-padrino a visitarlo, su madre prometió hacerle un pastel de chocolate, y estaba más que seguro que le darían la bicicleta.

En otra parte, dos hombres se dirigían a una casa donde estaban un hombre y una mujer, sacaban una bicicleta azul del auto.

La pareja entro a casa, la metieron en un armario, encendieron el televisor para ver una película, el preparaba palomitas de maíz, mientras ella escogía lo que iban a ver.

El timbre sonó.

Ella se levantó para ver quién era.

-¿puedo ayudarlos?-miro extrañada a los hombres de traje negro.

-¿son la familia Namikase?

-¿pasa algo?

-¿les suena el nombre… Orochimaru?

-¿Por qué?

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo vieron?

-¡¿Quién es Kushina?!-hablo Minato desde la cocina.

Todos tenían preguntas, nadie quería dar respuestas.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes y que es lo que quieren?-pregunto Kushina harta de la situación, su esposo estaba al lado de ella examinando la situación, no eran policías de eso estaba seguro.

-¿tienen un hijo pequeño cierto? ¿Naruto?

-llamare a la policía-hablo Minato con expresión severa, no le gustaba para nada la situación.

-no es necesario, nos retiramos, buenas tardes- dieron media vuelta y se fueron.

-llama a la escuela de Naruto, di que iremos por el temprano- le dijo Minato a su esposa, ella asintió y fue por el teléfono, mientras el buscaba las llaves del auto.

En otro lugar los hombres de traje negro conversaban. Uno de ellos conducía mientras el otro leía unos documentos.

-¿crees que lo hizo?

-estoy seguro que no quiso perder la oportunidad después de que se llevó el libro, conociéndolo tal vez lo logro-

-no estoy tan seguro.

-no debemos arriesgarnos-le contesto el otro encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿al menos están seguros de que es el hijo de esa pareja?

-probablemente, nuestros informes dicen que vino aquí en más de 4 ocasiones, la primera hace más de 6 años, la segunda hace 3, la tercera hace 2 y la última hace una semana. Obviamente tiene algo importante aquí, y el hijo de esa parejita cumple con las características de los que el utilizaba en sus _experimentos._

-supongo que tienes razón, pero el que sea tan descuidado… no debió ser tan fácil encontrarlo, además, todos los demás fueron un fracaso, este es el que ha durado más y lo deja así de expuesto…

-sí, pero no creo que dure mucho, recuerda que ninguno dura tanto, aun así, lo necesitamos para el jefe si no recuperamos el libro.

-los otros eran huérfanos, este no… los padres son un impedimento- dijo mientras guardaba los documentos en un portafolios.

-sí, lo son-hablo el que conducía mientras giraba a la izquierda.

Naruto se encontraba en el asiento de atrás, sus padres estaban muy callados.

Cuando llegaron por el a la escuela se había alegrado mucho, más aún porque estaba en clases de matemáticas, pero ahora se sentía nervioso, ellos siempre le hacen preguntas de como estuvo su día, si tiene hambre o le cuentan cosas que pasaron en sus trabajos, pero ahora todo lo que había en el auto era un completo silencio.

"¿Qué crees que tengan mama y papa?"

" **no sé, ni me interesa"**

Llegaron a casa, mandaron a Naruto a quitarse el uniforme y lavarse las manos, fuera de eso otra vez reino el silencio.

Mientras estaba en su cuarto pudo oír lo que decían sus padres en la cocina, hablaban bajito, casi susurrando, pero él los escuchaba claramente.

- _quisiera decir que solo estamos paranoicos_ -era la voz de su padre

 _-esto no me da buena espina Mina-chan_

 _-a mí tampoco, ¿te preguntaron algo más?_

 _-no, solo si conocíamos a Orochimaru y cuando fue la última vez que lo vimos… si ese hombre está relacionado con esos tipos ¿Por qué vienen con nosotros sí solo ha venido una vez a nuestra casa?_

 _-no tengo idea, le eh estado marcando a Jiraya-san para preguntar si sabe algo, pero no contesta, debe estar viajando... ¿Por qué mencionaron a Naruto?_

 _-¿crees que debemos llamar a la policía?_

 _-¿y que les vamos a decir? No hicieron nada ilegal, no hay motivo, pero aun así, no puedo quitarme esta preocupación…_

" **hmp! Humanos, solo saben molestar"** Kurama hablo distrayendo al niño, se notaba molesto, más de lo normal, su voz sonó mas como un gruñido.

"¿sabes quiénes son?" Naruto tenía miedo, como se comportaron sus padres y el que mencionaran al que lo unió a Kurama de esa manera solo hacía que le dieran ganas de llorar.

" **no, pero puedo asegurar que son otros de la lista de idiotas que quieren poder"**

La cena estuvo en silencio, Naruto no sabía que decir, de vez en cuando sus papas trataban de relajar la situación intentando conversar sobre su cumpleaños. Pero después de unas cuantas palabras la mesa quedaba en silencio, el único ruido que se escuchaba era el choque de los cubiertos contra el plato.

La cena termino y lo mandaron a dormir.

Le costó algo de trabajo quedarse dormido, seguía escuchando a su padre marcarle a su padrino, y su madre dar golpecitos con las uñas en la mesa.

Habían pasado unas horas desde que se quedó dormido cuando escucho un sonido, y después un golpe, se incorporó rápidamente.

-¿mama?... ¿papa?

Escucho pasos apresurados que subían las escaleras.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió, era su mama.

Tenía una mano en la boca como reteniendo un grito y los ojos muy húmedos.

-¿mama? ¿Qué pas…

-… _naruto_ \- su voz sonó mas como un jadeo-escóndete.

Tenía el celular en la mano, marcaba desesperadamente. El niño oyó que subían las escaleras, rápidamente se metió debajo de la cama.

Su madre aún tenía el teléfono en la mano. Parecía que no había línea.

- _todo saldrá bien no tengas miedo-_ hablaba bajito, sus ojos estaban rojos y copiosas lagrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas trato de mover un mueble para trabar la puerta, pero esta se abrió abruptamente después de ser pateada por un hombre vestido de negro, Naruto vio un tatuaje en forma de nube roja en su cuello, detrás de él había otro hombre.

Pero no estaba su papa.

El seguía debajo de la cama, solo vio como uno de ellos apuntaba a su madre con un arma y jalaba el gatillo. El cabello rojo de su mama quedo esparcido por el suelo, la sangre se mezclaba con él. La bala entro en la frente y salió del otro lado.

Su mirada se cruzó con la de su madre, aunque tenía el rostro frente a él, ella no parecía mirarlo, no miraba nada.

Se quedó mudo e inmóvil, perdido en esa mirada muerta y el cabello rojo.

El olor a sangre inundaba la habitación.

-no tengas miedo niño, solo ven, no te aremos daño- el hombre que hablaba estaba parado frente a la cama aun lado de su madre, vio sus zapatos pisar el charco rojo que había en el piso.

No se movió, apenas y respiro.

Sintió como era tomado y jalado de los pies, el otro sujeto lo cargo, el no puso resistencia, no hizo nada.

Salían del cuarto y en ningún momento quito la vista de su madre.

-lo siento campeón, era necesario- Decía el que lo cargaba mientras lo acomodaba para mirarlo a la cara.

-ahora vendrás con nosotros, serás un buen niño y no harás escandalo ¿de acuerdo?

No dijo nada.

-bien, que obediente-Decía el otro mientras le despeinaba el cabello.

Bajaron las escaleras y ahí en el pasillo yacía un cuerpo con el cabello tan rubio como el de él, sobre un gran charco. Rojo, como el de mama.

" **están muertos"** -escucho a Kurama

Ya lo sabía, no era tan tonto. Pero… ¿Por qué?

Si habían muerto, eso significaba que ya no escucharía su voz nunca más, ni los regaños de mama, ni los consejos de papa, no volverían a hacer cosas juntos, ni comería con ellos, jamás los volvería a ver, cuando la gente se muere ya no regresa, y nunca la vuelves a ver, eso ya se lo habían dicho. Pero ¿Por qué su mama y su papa?

Sus manos que estaban alrededor del cuello de quien lo cargaba empezaron a apretar la tela del saco, ellos le quitaron a su mama y a su papa, y ahora se lo llevaban, no, no quería ir con ellos, eran malos, mataron a sus padres, por su culpa ahora estaba solo, tal vez también habían matado a su padrino. No se iría con ellos, los odiaba, con toda el alma los odiaba.

Quería que desaparecieran, que se murieran como como sus padres, quería que ellos también sangraran, quería matarlos.

Apretó los dientes con fuerza, las manos le temblaban y seguían apretando la ropa del hombre que lo cargaba. Quería matarlo, le quito a su familia.

" **hazlo"**

Su cuerpo se tensó al escuchar eso

" **ellos te quitaron a tu familia, es justo que tú les quites la vida, hazlo mocoso, solo hazlo"**

Estaban llegando a la puerta principal, cuando el sujeto que cargaba al niño se quedó rígido, el cuerpo del niño ardía, como si tuviese fiebre, escucho un ruido ahogado en su hombro donde el niño reposaba la cabeza, como un gruñido.

Acomodo el cuerpo del niño para encararlo, sus ojos se abrieron completamente al contemplar esa mirada de pupila rasgada y roja. El niño le enseñaba los dientes cual animal a punto de lanzársele encima, las líneas en sus mejillas eran más notables y las uñas que le habían crecido se clavaban en su espalda.

Por impulso aventó al niño haciendo que cayera un par de metros de él.

-¡pero qué demonios!-dijo el que iba adelante quien estaba por abrir la puerta, entonces vio al niño que se subió en el barandal de la escalera sosteniéndose con manos y pies, y los miraba con esas brazas que tenía por ojos.

-todo iba tan bien, campeón, ¿por qué el cambio?-hablaba mientras metía la mano en el saco, pero no saco ningún arma, parecía una especie de medallón plateado, era redondo, y tenía varios símbolos grabados.

" **creen que eso puede detenerme, ja ja ja que patéticos"** Kurama hablo, pero Naruto apenas y lo escucho.

Se lanzó contra ellos cual fiera, el medallón brillo y sintió un dolor en el pecho, que lo hizo caer, el hombre del medallón se acercó a él.

-yo te di la oportunidad de hacer las cosas por las buenas campeón, pero te hiciste el difícil- dijo agachándose balanceando el medallón frente al niño que se retorcía en el suelo.

 **-je je je –** se escuchaban dos risas al mismo tiempo

-¿Qué te da tanta gracia pequeño?

 **-eso no los salvara, je je ¡voy a matarlos!-** El niño se incorporó rápidamente arrebatándole el medallón y lanzándolo lejos, el hombre retrocedió, su compañero saco un arma, que pronto le fue arrebatada y lanzada igual que el medallón.

Estaban indefensos frente a un monstruo

Todo se volvió rojo, completamente rojo.

Naruto nunca recordó sus rostros, solo recordaba sus voces y los tatuajes de nube roja en el cuello y la mano que tenían, pero ahora, ya no había forma de saber cómo eran sus caras.

No recordaba mucho de lo que paso.

Eran las 5 de la mañana, alguien había llamado a la policía.

Cuando entraron solo vieron a un niño rubio de 7 años, sentado en el suelo del corredor, el pijama azul manchado de sangre, sus manos, sus pies, incluso había sangre en su boca.

Alrededor del pequeño había trozos de carne con tela adherida, manos, piernas, lo que parecían cabezas.

Había manchas de sangre en el piso, la pared y hasta en el techo.

Solo había dos cuerpos completos y reconocibles, el de Kushina y Minato.

Una ambulancia llego para atender al niño, al parecer estaba completamente ileso, la sangre no era suya.

El pequeño no hablo ni se movió, solo veía a los oficiales ir y venir, todo se movía demasiado lento.

Sintió una mano temblorosa acariciarle el cabello, pero no se movió.

-¿naruto?-era la voz de su padrino, se escuchaba apagada.

-…

-¿naruto?

-¿nar…

-me la compraron-hablo por fin el niño.

-… ¿Qué?

-la bicicleta, es azul, tenía un gran moño naranja, la vi en el armario, la puerta estaba rota, y ahí estaba, la que yo quería… pero no puedo usarla, papa no me enseñara a montarla, ya no- su voz se apagaba hasta sonar como un murmullo. No había llorado, pero ahora lo haría.

Jiraya lo vio, el niño parecía de papel, o de un vidrio a punto de quebrarse, lo abrazo en un intento de que no se rompiera. El también sentía que se rompería, solo venía a celebrar el cumpleaños de su ahijado, y se presenta todo eso. Quería mucho a los papas del niño, Minato era como un hijo para él, y Naruto como su nieto, tenía que ser fuerte por el pequeño, que ahora solo lo tenía a él

La policía tuvo que interrogar al niño, pues era el único testigo, le repetían una y otra vez las preguntas pues lo que decía era imposible.

Era obvio que los padres fueron asesinados por armas de fuego, pero los otros cuerpos que no pudieron identificar no había forma de que el niño dijera la verdad, era imposible.

-¿quiénes le hicieron eso a tu papa y mama pequeño?

-los hombres que estaban en el pasillo

-los que están…

-sí… ellos

-¿Cuántos eran?

-dos

-¿a ellos que les paso?

-los mate.

-¿Qué les paso?-repitió el policía frunciendo el ceño.

-los mate- Naruto hablaba en voz baja mirando el suelo, su padrino estaba junto a él.

Jiraya tampoco podía creer lo que el niño decía.

Primero porque él era incapaz de tal cosa. Segundo, aquello no pudo haberlo hecho un niño. Tercero, no lo pudo hacer un humano.

-mira niño esto es en serio ¿Qué paso?

-querían llevarme, yo no me quería ir, además ellos mataron a mi mama y a mi papa, por eso lo hice-decía con la voz quebrada a punto de llorar.

Jiraya quería que todo eso acabara, no era justo para el niño, que le hicieran revivir todo eso. Sin embargo comprendía que era importante resolver todo eso.

-Naruto, ahora estas a salvo, nadie te va a lastimar si dices la verdad, solo di lo que sabes y todo se acabara-hablo Jiraya mientras ponía una mano en el hombro del niño.

-¡usted tampoco me cree! ¡Nadie me cree! ¡Yo lo hice, yo lo hice! ¡Él me dijo que estaba bien hacerlo, que era justo! Pero cuando todo acabo me sentí mal, ¡no estaba bien! ¡Es malo! Y mama y papa no vendrán- lloro, no le importo que lo escucharan, lloro en voz alta.

" **no me culpes, tu querías hacerlo"**

-¡no, no es cierto! ¡Es tu culpa! ¡Te odio!

Tanto los policías, como Jiraya miraron al niño preocupados, preguntándose a quien le hablaba.

" **eres un fastidio, no me culpes a mí, mocoso estúpido"**

-¡si es tu culpa! Por tu culpa mataron a mis papas, ¡todo es tu culpa! ¡Todo, todo!

" **¿y que ahí del estúpido cara de serpiente?"**

"¡también es su culpa! ¡De los dos! ¡Sal! ¡Vete!

El niño seguía gritándole a la nada tirado en el piso, nadie se atrevía a tocarlo.

-¡Vete! ¡Vete! ¡Vete! ¡Vete! ¡Vete! ¡Vete! ¡Vete!...

Con sus puños golpeaba su cabeza.

Jiraya no pudo más, trato de detenerlo pero no pudo, el niño se retorcía demasiado.

Se necesitó la ayuda de 6 policías para sostener al niño y ponerle un sedante para que dejara de hacerse daño.

Pero no funciono el niño seguía gritando.

-¡que se vaya! ¡Sáquenlo! ¡Sáquenlo! ¡Mama! ¡Papa! ¡Quiero a mi mama! ¡Quiero a mi mama!

Tuvieron que subir la dosis, al final cayo dormido llamando a sus padres.

Sí que fue difícil sostenerlo.

Por un momento, algunos pensaron que la idea de que él lo hizo, no parecía tan descabellada, pero nadie estuvo dispuesto a decirlo.

Un psicólogo que fue llamado para atender al niño dijo que el trauma era demasiado fuerte, que necesitaba ayuda especial, que lo mejor sería internarlo temporalmente en un centro de ayuda para niños con problemas como el suyo, para evitar que se volviera a hacer daño o hiciera otra tontería

-mi ahijado no está loco-sentencio Jiraya, el cuidaría al niño, se lo debía a su padre, además le tenía demasiado cariño, no podría dejarlo.

-tiene que entender que es lo mejor para el niño ahora, usted lo vio, el niño no está bien.

\- el, no, esta, loco.

-por supuesto que no lo está, pero entienda que el niño paso por un trauma demasiado fuerte, necesita ayuda especial, hágalo por él, si de verdad le preocupa.

-lo pensare-dio media vuelta y camino a la camilla donde estaba el niño durmiendo.

No podía abandonarlo.

Lo trasladaron al hospital para realizar un análisis más acertado, pues podía tener contusiones internas.

El grito de una enfermera puso alerta a todo el hospital.

Venia del cuarto de Naruto.

Jiraya y algunos policías que hablaban con el corrieron en seguida.

El niño no estaba en la cama, la ventana estaba abierta, era el quinto piso.

El corazón casi se sale de su pecho, asomaron la cabeza esperando que no haya pasado lo que temían.

Naruto estaba caminando por la orilla de un balcón.

" **¡si saltas te dolerá, mocoso!"**

-¡cállate!- decía el niño con la mirada hacia abajo donde se veía el estacionamiento.

-¡Naruto!-Jiraya grito-¡¿Qué haces?!

-me voy de aquí.

" **ya te dije, no morirás, pero te dolerá, si serás idiota"**

-¡no pienso escucharte! ¡Tonto!

-pero Naruto, no puedes hacer eso, escúchame por favor- creyó que era para él.

-¡no! No te lo decía a ti, se lo decía a él.

-¿a quién?

-a Kurama- Naruto se arrepentía de no decirle nada a sus papas sobre el "huésped", tal vez si se lo hubiese dicho a alguien hubieran encontrado la manera de sacárselo, así no lo buscarían esos señores y sus papas estarían vivos.

-¿Quién es Kurama, naruto, es tu amigo?-Jiraya solo buscaba distraer al niño, los policías y enfermeras guardaban silencio, no querían que el niño se asustase. En el estacionamiento varias personas estaban reunidas viendo lo que pasaba, alguien llamo a los bomberos.

-¡no! ¡No lo es!

-ok, ¿quieres bajar por favor?

-me quiero ir -seguía mirando hacia abajo, peo ahora había mucha gente, de alguna manera se puso nervioso. Quería buscar a Orochimaru para decirle que todo era su culpa, y obligarlo a que le sacara a Kurama.

-naruto ¿Qué crees que diría tu mama si viera lo que estás haciendo?

Su madre, ella se enojaría mucho seguramente, siempre lo regañaba cuando se subía a un árbol alto, esto era peor, tal vez no le diría nada, solo le jalaría las orejas hasta dejárselas moradas.

-ella, ella se… enojaría-quería llorar.

-no quieres que mama se enoje verdad-naruto negó con la cabeza.

-no-las lágrimas empezaron a brotar.

-quieres que ella este feliz y tu papa también porque eres un niño fuerte-naruto asintió levemente.

-si

Jiraya le tendió la mano, el niño la tomo y se abrazó a él.

Cuando se giró, miro al doctor que le había dicho lo de la clínica y asintió.

No, no quería abandonar al niño, pero tenían razón, no estaba bien y necesitaba ayuda que quizá él no podía darle, lo haría por su bien.

Naruto se durmió pensando que ese era sin duda el peor cumpleaños de la historia.

* * *

 **lo se, soy despreciable ¬¬**


	5. Chapter 5 (encerrado)

**Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Kishimoto.**

 **Un agradecimiento a los que siguen esta historia, que espero sea de su agrado.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5 (encerrado)**

Jiraya ya había tomado la decisión de internar a Naruto temporalmente.

Pero sería más tiempo del que se imaginó, mucho más

¿La razón?

Unas pruebas de laboratorio.

Había pasado una semana desde la tragedia. Los cuerpos de Minato y Kushina habían sido devueltos a su familia, (en ese caso Jiraya) después de las pruebas forense que se les realizaron, para darle entierro.

Naruto no pudo ir al funeral, el seguía en el hospital.

El psicólogo que lo atendía le recomendó a Jiraya no llevarlo, pues el niño podría sufrir otro episodio que era mejor evitar, además, él ya los había visto morir.

Varios amigos y conocidos asistieron al funeral, todos le dieron el pésame a Jiraya, muchos preguntaron por el niño, él les decía que estaba estable.

Nadie sabía casi nada de lo que sucedió con el matrimonio Namikase, solo que dos hombres entraron una noche para matarlos, y que el niño lo vio todo.

La policía había sido muy discreta con lo que paso en realidad.

De los presentes en el funeral y que conocían lo que de verdad paso, eran Jiraya, Sarutobi, quien tenía una gran amistad con Minato y Jiraya.

También Fugaku Uchiha, él era el jefe de policía, e incluso sabia un poco más, que pronto le revelaría a Jiraya.

Fugaku fue amigo de Minato, por ciertas razones se distanciaron con el tiempo y tenían años de no hablarse, más nunca se tuvieron ningún tipo de rencor. Cuando se enteró de su muerta aquella mañana, no pudo más que lamentarse y sorprenderse, jamás pensó que alguien quisiera hacerle daño y mucho menos llegar a matar a Minato o su familia, era cierto que al ser vicepresidente de una de las compañías más importantes de Japón, tenía una buena posición económica, claro que él nunca fue ostentoso, pero no parecía que fueran tras su dinero.

Y luego esos cuerpos mutilados en la casa, que al parecer eran los asesinos, pero ¿Quién los había matado a ellos? Y ¿Cómo y por qué de esa manera? Era lo que se preguntaba desde el primer día.

También le conmociono lo del niño.

Era más o menos de la edad de uno de sus hijos.

Según el informe que se le dio, de parte de los policías que fueron enviados a la escena del crimen, encontraron al pequeño en medio de los cuerpos mutilados, manchado de sangre que no era suya, él estaba intacto, también decía que durante un pequeño interrogatorio que le realizaron antes de mandarlo al hospital, el niño dijo que los cuerpos mutilados eran de los asesinos de sus padres, y que él los había matado. Eso era imposible, pero el niño era el único testigo, también se le informo del comportamiento que tuvo durante el interrogatorio, que necesitaron de 7 personas para someterlo y lo ocurrido en el hospital.

La cabeza le dolió después de leer todo eso, sintió lastima por el niño que al parecer debido a lo que había pasado, estaba pasando por un desequilibrio mental, su confesión no era válida, incluso si estuviera estable, tenían que esperar a los resultados de laboratorio y el forense.

Los resultados habían llegado esa mañana, los tenía en la mano, pues debía de mostrárselos a Jiraya como único familiar de la familia y tutor del niño.

Ya los había leído, una y otra vez, esperando que algo estuviera mal en ellos, pues no creía lo que decían.

El funeral había terminado vio a Jiraya hablar con un hombre que traía a una niña de no más de 11 años que estaba llorando, tal vez amigos de la familia.

Se acercó a ellos.

-¿Jiraya-san?

-bueno nos retiramos Jiraya-san, Ayame vámonos-dijo el hombre que traía a la niña

-sí, adiós, debo atender al oficial

El hombre y la niña se marcharon, Fugaku miraba a Jiraya mientras apretaba con fuerzas el sobre dónde venían los resultados.

-¿en qué puedo ayudarlo Uchiha? ¿Es sobre el caso?

Fugaku asintió.

-antes que nada, siento mucho lo que paso, Minato y su esposa no lo merecían.

-así es-dijo Jiraya mientras cerraba los ojos para después sostenerle la mirada.

-tengo los resultados de las pruebas de laboratorio.

-¿y bien?

-Naruto… el… el mato a esos hombres.

-¿es broma? …debe de haber un error, no es posible-estaba desconcertado.

-créame, yo también lo pensé pero por desgracia no es así, por la declaración del niño y…

-¡la declaración no cuenta, él no sabía lo que decía!

-lo sé, sin embargo las pruebas de laboratorio no mienten, la sangre que el niño tenía en sus ropas era de las víctimas, también había restos de piel en sus uñas. En cuanto a los cuerpos, encontramos sus huellas en ellos, también hay marcas de estrangulamiento, y son manos muy pequeñas para ser las de un adulto, tenía mordidas en algunas partes…. De Naruto, revisamos la casa, cada centímetro, para estar seguros, y no encontramos rastros de otra persona que no sean la de los cuerpos y el niño. Contando su declararon…. Sé que es difícil de creer, a mí me cuesta trabajo hacerlo, pero la única explicación que hay hasta el momento es que el niño lo hizo.

-….solo tiene 7 años.

-lo se… también sé que usted junto con 6 policías no podían someterlo-el hijo mayor de Fugaku era bueno en artes marciales, a sus 11, años podía noquear a una persona adulta sin problema, pero de eso a lo que discutían, había una gran diferencia, una monstruosa diferencia.

-…es un niño... ¿Qué pasara con él? - No podía procesar completamente lo que Fugaku le dijo, pero tenía que preocuparse por la seguridad del niño. Todo era una locura.

-dada las circunstancias, obviamente no ira a la correccional de menores, es demasiado joven, incluso para eso… tengo entendido que planea internarlo en una clínica infantil ¿cierto?

Jiraya asintió.

-tenemos que hablar con el psicólogo que está atendiendo al niño.

-si… sobre esto… no debe saberlo nadie, arruinaría la vida de Naruto aún más, no quiero que…

-descuide, seguiremos actuando con discreción, por el bien del niño.

-los cuerpos… ¿saben ya quiénes son?

-no pudimos identificarlos, no hay nada sobre ellos, quien sea que hayan sido, tal vez jamás lo sabremos.

Ya en el hospital:

Jiraya y Fugaku discutían con el psicólogo.

Naruto estaba en el cuarto de hospital, escuchando todo lo que decían el pasillo.

-recuerde que sobre esto, no puede hablarlo con nadie- dijo Fugaku.

-sí, lo entiendo, en cuanto al niño, si es capaz de hacer eso… no podemos enviarlo a una clínica infantil, por el bien de otros pacientes tal vez…

-Naruto es incapaz de lastimar a alguien, lo… lo que hizo, si es que él lo hizo, de lo que aun dudo, fue en defensa propia, esos hombres mataron a sus padres el…

-los descuartizo, no debemos arriesgarnos, esto ya no solo se trata de un fuerte trauma por la muerte de sus padres, él puede estar sufriendo un trastorno mental, según lo que se averiguo en su escuela, el niño no tenía amigos por que hablaba solo, podemos pensar que solo era un amigo imaginario o lo que sea, pero no debemos arriesgarnos-sentencio el psicólogo.

-¿qué podemos hacer?-hablo Fugaku.

-obviamente la clínica infantil queda descartada, la correccional de menores también debido a su situación. La única solución que encuentro es un hospital psiquiátrico, aun es un niño pequeño… pueda que con el tiempo lo supere, pero por ahora es la solución más viable. Conozco un hospital, está fuera de Konoha, hay un caso algo similar al de Naruto, sería perfecto para él.

-¿perfecto? ¡Estará encerrado quien sabe cuánto tiempo! ¿Y me dicen que es perfecto?

-entienda que es la única solución Jiraya-san, yo hablare con el juez que lleva el caso para ver si acepta esto.

Para Jiraya todo eso era una locura, el asesinato de Minato y Kushina y no saber quién y por qué les hizo eso, el intento de suicidio de Naruto, enterarse que el niño no mentía cuando lo interrogaron y ahora tener que internarlo. Le dolía la cabeza y por primera vez sintió el peso de los años más grande que nunca.

Fugaku y el psicólogo se habían marchado, él estaba parado frente a la puerta del cuarto de su ahijado, no sabía qué hacer, como se lo iba a decir, o si lo entendería.

Naruto estaba acostado mirando el techo, lo escucho todo, lo iban a encerrar en un lugar por lo que había hecho, al menos sabía que su padrino no quería que se lo llevaran pero aun así estaba triste, ¿Qué tal si no lo dejan ver a su padrino, o a Ayame y su padre, o a Sarutobi-jiji? No pudo retener las lágrimas.

La puerta se abrió y entro su padrino.

Jiraya miro a Naruto y se dio cuenta que estaba llorando.

-… ¿Por qué lloras?

-no quiero irme, no quiero que me encierren.

No entendía como se había enterado.

-Naruto, yo iré a visitarte más seguido, no tardare meses en venir como ahora, me quedare aquí en Konoha, solo será un tiempo, durante ese tiempo les demostraras que no mereces estar encerrado y cuando salgas, que espero sea pronto, te llevare a montar la bicicleta al parque y pasaremos a comer ramen en Ichiraku´s ¿te parece?

-¿lo promete?

-lo prometo.

El juez acepto el trato, Naruto fue trasladado al hospital psiquiátrico dos días después.

El hospital quedaba a las afueras de Konoha, era un gran edificio, color blanco, rodeado por un muro.

Iba acompañado de Jiraya y Fugaku, quien se había ofrecido a llevarlos, no había muchos pacientes fuera de su cuarto, solo vio a dos un chico de cabello naranja, como de 13 años y una mujer tal vez de 20 o más, cabello castaño; pensó que ahí vestiría bata de hospital, pero no al parecer vestían ropa normal pero cómoda. Unos enfermeros se los llevaron a sus cuartos.

Caminaron por un pasillo, el piso estaba encerado, una mujer, parecía doctora. los guio hasta lo que sería al parecer, su habitación, la puerta era blanca, tenía el numero 9 color dorado.

Escucho una risa en su cabeza.

"¿qué te da risa?"- puede que aun estuviera enojado con Kurama, pero era más su curiosidad, casi nunca lo escuchaba reír.

" **nada que te importe, mocoso"**

Había una cama a un lado de la ventana por donde se podía ver un jardín, y un árbol que estaba demasiado cerca, también un mueble para su ropa, un cesto de basura y una repisa vacía.

Su abuelo-padrino había mandado a traer algunas de sus cosas, ropa, libros y algunos juguetes que podían ser permitidos.

-Bien, este será tu cuarto, recuerda que no puedes salir sin un enfermero que te acompañe, las visitas son miércoles y viernes a partir de las 8 de la mañana hasta las 4 de la tarde, si te portas bien podrás salir a jugar en el jardín, acompañado, por supuesto. No está permitido que te den ni que tomes objetos punzocortante. Los lunes el doctor encargado, ósea yo, te hará una evaluación. De ser necesaria la administración de medicamentos, solo será la dosis que yo crea necesaria. los horarios de comida son: el desayuno, ocho de la mañana, almuerzo a las doce, comida a las cuatro y la cena a las siete. La hora de dormir es a las 9, a esa hora se apagaran todas las luces del corredor. No está prohibida la interacción con otros pacientes, pero no es recomendable con todos, ¿entendido?

Tanto Jiraya como Naruto asintieron.

Naruto se acercó a la ventana, aunque no alcanzaba estaba algo alta.

-por cierto, esa ventana no abre, así que ni lo intentes… bien, si no necesitan nada más me retiro, estaré en la recepción.

-los dejó solos-hablo Fugaku saliendo de la habitación, junto a la doctora.

Naruto que seguía cerca de la ventana, se estiro un poco más, miro el jardín y después se sentó en la cama tomando uno de los muñecos que habían traído, después sonrió.

Jiraya también le sonrió, no esperaba que el niño se lo tomara tan bien.

-¿se puede saber por qué tan feliz?-le agradaba volver a ver la actitud alegre de su ahijado.

-por dos cosas que antes me preocupaban pero ya no.

-¿así? ¿Cuáles?

-primero porque pensé que sería un calabozo, como en las películas, y segundo porque la doctora no dijo nada acerca de que no podías traerme ramen-hablaba agrandando su sonrisa.

-bien por ti.

-pero asegúrate de comprarme el de ichiraku´s ¿ok?

-ok, ok

-Jiraya-san, es hora de irnos, necita firmar unos papeles en la recepción.

Informo Fugaku cuando llego acompañado de una enfermera.

-si ya voy… bien Naruto, parece que es hora de irme, te portas bien, ¿ok?

-ok

-la próxima vez que venga te traeré tu preciado ramen- le despeino los cabellos, camino hacia la puerta e hizo un ademan con la mano para despedirse, Naruto sonrió y lo imito, después Jiraya y Fugaku se marcharon dejándolo solo en aquella habitación.

Cuando la puerta se cerró sintió la habitación más fría y un poco más grande, la sonrisa desapareció de su cara, apretó el muñeco que tenía en las manos y se recostó en la cama con la vista en el techo como solía hacer cuando estaba aburrido o triste.

Se levantó, camino a la puerta, intento abrirla pero estaba cerrada con llave.

"parece que si estoy encerrado" pensó para sí.

" **Esto es patético, como si no fuese lo suficiente molesto estar encerrado dentro de ti, ahora te encierran, dejándome a mí, doblemente encerrado"** hablo Kurama desde su interior.

-perdón.

" **¿Qué?"**

-perdón- repitió en voz baja.

" **¿se puede saber por qué, mocoso?**

-por culparte de todo a ti, tú no tienes la culpa de estar dentro de mí, y ahora estamos encerrados los dos-dijo el niño sin poder contener las lágrimas.

" **hmp!... deja de llorar, es patético"**

-lo siento-decía entre lágrimas.

Tal vez se había acostumbrado al niño, tal vez en el fondo le agradaba, ni Kurama sabia por que le pesaba tanto ver a Naruto así, no creía que le quedara mucho tiempo, había durado más de lo que esperaba, y ahora pasaría lo que sería su último tiempo de vida encerrado.

" **mira, si te callas cooperare para no aburrirnos ¿entendido?"**

-si-dijo secándose las lágrimas.

" **y bien, ¿Qué quieres?"**

-cuéntame una historia.

" **no"**

-¿porque no?

" **no conozco ninguna, y es estúpido"**

-tu dijiste que cooperarias, además me dijiste una vez que tenías muchos, muchos años-reprocho el niño.

" **¿Y eso que?"**

-los viejitos siempre tienen historias.

" **¿Qué insinúas mocoso?"**

-que estas viejo?

" **Para que lo sepas mocoso estúpido, yo no envejezco por muchos años que pasen"**

-¿no?

" **¡no!"**

-¿por qué?

" **el tiempo de este mundo no me afecta"**

-¿Cómo es tu mundo?

"… **está bien, te contare una historia"**

-¿de veras?

" **si, pero deja de hacer preguntas"-** contesto ya rendido.

-¡ok!

" _ **Había un hombre que soñaba con ser rey, pero nunca lo logro, y murió, fin"**_

-…

" **¿alguna queja?"**

-no, ninguna-se sentía engañado.

" **vámonos"**

-no, le prometí a mi padrino que me quedaría aquí lo que fuera necesario y…

La puerta se abrió un enfermero había entrado, era muy joven, tenía el cabello casi blanco, y usaba anteojos.

-hola, tu debes ser Naruto, vaya que eres muy joven para estar aquí, yo soy uno de los que atiende este pasillo, si necesitas algo me avisas. Bueno, te traje el almuerzo-coloco la charola en el mueble junto a la cama.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-se le hizo raro que no dijera su nombre después de decir algo que parecía una presentación.

-oh, que descuidado, soy kabuto-le sonrió-y recuerda, lo que necesites no dudes en hablarlo conmigo ¿ok?

-ok-le devolvió la sonrisa, parecía amable.

Pasaría algo de tiempo para enterarse que no era así.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar, un hombre con un tatuaje en forma de nube roja en la muñeca le entregaba unos documentos a otro que se encontraba detrás de un gran escritorio.

-así que esos dos, están muertos… ¿no se suponía que les di uno de los medallones para que no tuvieran problemas con el contenedor?

-así es señor, pero al parecer no fue suficiente.

-mmm… al menos ya estamos seguros de que es el.

-¿mando a otros…

-no, no hace falta, no creo que dure mucho, concéntrense en buscar a ese maldito traidor de Orochimaru para encontrar el libro…

-como ordene señor.

Una vez que Madara se quedó solo en la oficina, dirigió la mirada a los documentos que le abrían traído, entre algunos papeles se veía la fotografía de un niño rubio.

-si Orochimaru lo logro…. No debo permitir que esa escoria se me adelante.

Continuara…

* * *

 **chan-chan-chaaaaaann**

 **ya estan apareciendo los malos.**

 **poco a poco se descubriran varias cosas importantes dentro de la historia... creo.**

 **haber que se le ocurre a mi mentecita ¬¬**

respondiendo a tu pregunta **XoninTerranova**...

ya veremos, ya veremos, nisiquiera yo se como terminara esto.

no quisiera cambiar mucho la escencia de los personajes, pero haber que pasa, y naruto si ira al hospital... pobeshito


	6. Chapter 6

**Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Kishimoto ¬¬**

 **aqui esta el cap 6, espero les guste.**

 **seika no yami presenta...(tambores) ¡el capitulo 6!**

 **¿aplausos?**

 **ok, no ¬¬**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

Llevaba un tiempo desde que lo internaron en el hospital, la mayor parte del día estaba encerrado en su habitación, solo salía de vez en cuando al jardín, pero acompañado de Kabuto, lo cual no lo dejaba divertirse a sus anchas.

Al menos ya había hecho 3 amigos.

Hana, Ame y Gaara.

Se le hizo muy difícil hacerse amigo de Gaara, más que de los otros dos.

Hana era la mujer de cabello castaño que vio cuando llego, de vez en cuando se la topaba cuando iba al jardín, tenía 25 años, ella siempre se quedaba con la vista fija en las rosas, era muy amble con él, se le hacía muy raro que alguien como ella estuviera ahí, él había hecho algo malo y se puso medio loco… o muy loco, según Kurama y por eso lo habían internado, pero no encontraba razón para que alguien como ella que se veía perfectamente normal, estuviera en ese lugar. Se arrepintió un poco cuando se lo pregunto y ella se lo conto.

— ¿Así que quieres saber, eh?— su mirada estaba perdida en las rosas frente a ella, él estaba agachado moviendo con una ramita la tierra. Ella bajo la mirada hasta él y el asintió con la cabeza, mientras alzaba la vista hacia ella.

-te vez adorable, si tuviera mi cámara te haría una foto así como estas-le dijo con una sonrisa, el solo se ruborizo un poquito. Le daba pena cuando le hablaba así.

—yo era fotógrafa ¿sabes? Siempre me gusto la fotografía, cuando eres bueno y tienes suerte es una carrera maravillosa, viajas mucho, conoces lugares y cosas sorprendentes y tienes la oportunidad de capturarlos para que otros lo vean—tenía los ojos cerrados, como si recordara—también hay cierta belleza en el dolor y la tragedia, en el mundo también existen cosas que muchos tal vez no quisieran ver, para un verdadero artista, poder encontrar la belleza en esos casos es… ya no lo sé. Hay lugares donde las guerras son una constante, todos los días personas mueren, yo estaba en uno de esos lugares con mi cámara, tratando de capturar la crueldad del hombre y mostrársela al mundo, vi… vi a un soldado, le apuntaba con su arma a una niñita, no más grande que tú. No sé qué había hecho la niña para hacerlo enojar. Yo estaba a una distancia prudente, el soldado no me vio, pero la niña si, ella tenía sus ojos clavados en mí, suplicando con la mirada que la ayudara, pero yo…—a Naruto le pareció que su mirada se veía algo triste o vacía—Gane un reconocimiento en una exposición por la fotografía de la mirada muerta de una niña… yo… yo eche a perder mi vida después de eso, esos ojos me seguían a todas partes, en más de una ocasión intente quitarme la vida y bueno… por eso estoy aquí—lo dijo con una sonrisa, pero en vez de felicidad reflejaban una profunda tristeza.

Naruto no dijo nada.

—Seguro ya no crees que soy tan buena persona ¿cierto?—lo dijo llorando.

Pero él nunca lo dudo, ella tal vez hizo algo malo, pero lo sentía y seguía sufriendo por ello, nunca volvió a hablar de eso y siguieron como si nada, después de todo siempre se comportaba de manera maternal con él, era imposible no quererla.

Con Ame era más diferente, era un joven de 17 años de cabello negro y ojos verdes, utilizaba gafas todo el tiempo y calcetines de diferente color. Siempre era divertido hablar con él porque le hablaba de sus misiones secretas(a Naruto no le parecían tan secretas por que Ame se las contaba a todo el mundo), tardo un año en darse cuenta que eran falsas, pero seguía escuchándolas, era divertido, siempre estaba diciendo que escaparía de ahí, que en ese lugar lo tenían retenido para sacarle información secreta que le había dado el presidente de los Estados Unidos, y le decía que Hana era una espía espacial y que no le revelara mucha información sobre el planeta.

Con Gaara las cosas fueron más complicadas.

Gaara era el único niño de su edad en todo el hospital, tenía el cabello rojo intenso, los ojos color azul verdoso, prácticamente no dormía y se le formaron unas muy visibles ojeras, tenía una cicatriz en el lado izquierdo de la frente con forma del kanji "amor".

Gaara había llegado unos meses antes que él, paso 2 años desde que Naruto entro para que se conocieran, pues a él no lo dejaba salir, era muy violento, Naruto escucho en una ocasión a un enfermero hablando con un doctor, por ellos se enteró que a Gaara lo metieron ahí, porque había matado con un cuchillo a su tío, y con el mismo cuchillo se hizo esa cicatriz.

Al parecer se volvió más tranquilo y lo dejaron salir, Naruto tenía mucha curiosidad de por qué había hecho eso, y decidió preguntarle, Kurama le advirtió que eso no sería bueno.

Ok, puede que Naruto sane muy rápido, pero eso no quita que no le duela cada vez que se lastima, el ojo morado ya había desaparecido, pero aún seguía enojado por el golpe que le había dado el pelirrojo, si bien Kurama le había prohibido llamar la atención, y eso significaba no pelearse, nunca le prohibió desquitarse.

Después de todo no creía merecer aquel golpe, no es como si hubiese llegado y dicho: "¡oye! ¿Por qué mataste a tu tío?" No, solo le pregunto por qué estaba ahí. ¡Nada más eso!

Aún recuerda lo chistoso que se veía Gaara con la cara llena de pintura azul (su padrino se la dio) de alguna manera se sintió como si estuviera en la escuela cuando lo llamaron a la oficina de la doctora que lo atendía para recibir un "castigo".

Al parecer su doctora, Kurenai, que curiosamente también atendía a Gaara se le ocurrió que era buena idea y una gran terapia para ambos el convivir el uno con el otro, tal vez Gaara terminara contándole a Naruto la razón de lo que hizo, pues no quería hablar con nadie, de alguna manera vio que Gaara no era tan hostil con el rubio a diferencia de los demás.

Después de eso, los sacaban de sus habitaciones casi a la misma hora, casi siempre terminaban coincidiendo. La doctora tenía razón, Naruto poco a poco fue ganándose a Gaara, lo curioso es que empezaron a mas o menos llevarse bien después de una pelea que tuvieron, nadie recuerda porque comenzó, le costó mucho trabajo a los enfermeros y enfermeras que estaban presentes el poder separarlos, se gritaron muchas cosas el uno al otro, al final Naruto le gano, pero los dos terminaron cansados y adoloridos, le sorprendió un poco que Gaara pudiera resistir de esa manera, claro que Naruto no había utilizado toda su fuerza.

Después de eso Kurenai le dijo a Gaara que mantendría a Naruto alejado de él.

—No… no es necesario hacer eso—lo dijo evitando la mirada de la mujer, quien solo sonrió ante el gesto del pelirrojo.

Después de esa vez, cuando se veían empezaban a entablar conversación, al principio sobre cosas triviales, y la mayor parte del tiempo solo Naruto hablaba y Gaara negaba o asentía a lo que le preguntara, eventualmente terminaron entablando una amistad, tal vez reforzada por la empatía que sentían ante el dolor del otro y la soledad que sentían.

Gaara le contó a Naruto lo que paso para estar ahí.

La familia de Gaara jamás lo quiso, su padre parecía odiarlo, lo culpaba de la muerte de su madre quien murió en el parto, sus hermanos mayores no se llevaban bien con él por lo mismo, el único que parecía quererlo y preocuparse por él era Yashamaru el hermano menor de su madre, eso pensaba el hasta que un día simplemente trato de matarlo con un cuchillo cuando estaban solos, le dijo que no podía seguir fingiendo que lo quería y que él también lo odiaba por la muerte de su madre. El solo se había defendido, no recordaba cómo le arrebato el cuchillo y se lo clavo, cuando su padre llego y vio todo, no le creyó, nadie le creyó, pues Yashamaru siempre había sido bueno con él. Su padre vio la oportunidad perfecta para deshacerse de él, y ahora estaba en ese lugar.

—Creí que todo el mundo me odiaba, así que empecé a odiar a todo el mundo— dijo apretando los puños.

—Yo no te odio Gaara— fue la única respuesta de Naruto después de escuchar todo eso, a sus nueve años no podía creer que un padre pudiese culpar a su hijo de esa manera, él pensaba que todo los padres debían querer de alguna manera a sus hijo, pero al parecer no siempre era así.

Su padrino venia 2 veces a la semana.

A veces le traía un libro (infantil), algún juguete o el preciado ramen que tenía que comer a escondidas de la doctora Kurenai, que si bien no se lo había prohibido, pero era muy estricta con la alimentación y regañaba tanto al padrino como al ahijado cuando los descubría.

Pronto cumpliría diez años, ya llevaba más de 2 años en ese lugar, tal vez y ya no se sentía tan solo como en un principio, pero cada vez que todos se iban y se volvía a encontrar solo en ese cuarto, sentía esas ganas de largarse de una vez por todas.

" **¿porque simplemente no nos vamos? ya me harte de este lugar"**

"no podemos hacer eso, si me voy no podría ver a mi padrino porque me volverían a meter aquí, ¿y qué pasaría con Hana, Gaara y Ame? Si me espero hasta que me dejen salir, podría venir a visitarlos, pero si me escapo no podría volver, al menos eso me dijeron después de que casi le hago caso a Ame y nos fugamos"

" **hmp!"**

"además no creo que pase mucho tiempo, tu escuchaste a Kurenai-san, ella dice que tal vez salga más pronto de lo que creo" lo dijo con una gran sonrisa, mientras se desplomaba en la cama.

Era cierto, en todas las consultas que había tenido con la psiquiatra, ella podía darse cuenta que no era necesario que él estuviera en ese lugar, pero contando los antecedentes que tenía era difícil tomar una decisión apresurada.

Pudo haber salido mucho antes de no haber sido por la nueva habilidad que había desarrollado sin darse cuenta.

Fue poco después de su cumpleaños número diez, Kabuto lo conducía por un corredor de vuelta a su cuarto, vio a Kurenai hablando con una enfermera, cuando los vieron, Kurenai le hablo a Kabuto, Naruto guardaba un poco de distancia de la discusión que se le había hecho muy aburrida, vio acercarse a una mujer de cabello negro, venia en dirección hacia ellos, no la había visto antes, ella simplemente camino hacia ellos, pensó que se acercaría, pero solo los paso de largo, la siguió con la mirada hasta que Kabuto llamo su atención para que continuaran, cuando regreso la vista a la mujer, esta había desaparecido por el corredor.

No fue la primera vez que la vio, en otra ocasión cuando estaba en el jardín la vio parada bajo la sombra de un árbol, el largo cabello negro se movía con la brisa del viento, le pareció que se veía muy bonita de esa manera, usaba un pantalón blanco y un suéter negro.

Ella también lo miraba fijamente, así que se le acerco.

—Hola— dijo mientras se plantaba frente a ella—soy Naruto, ¿tu cómo te llamas?

Ella le sonrió levemente.

— Haru.

— ¿Tienes mucho frio?— el clima estaba muy fresco esa tarde, pero no creía que hiciera suficiente frio como para utilizar ropa abrigada.

—realmente no.

— ¿entonces porque no te pusiste algo más fresco? Después te va dar calor—dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

—Descuida, así estoy bien— otra vez le hablo con una leve sonrisa.

—yo solo digo que esa ropa es muy…

— ¡Naruto!— era la voz de Kurenai, quien llevaba tempo observando al niño

—Nos vemos luego Haru-san—se despidió mientras corría hacia la doctora.

—Nos vemos.

Cuando Naruto llego ante Kurenai, esta lo miraba de una forma diferente.

—…Naruto ¿hablabas con Kurama?— hacia un tiempo que Naruto no volvía a mencionar a Kurama a nadie, pues se dio cuenta que nadie creía que existiera y que una de la razones de estar ahí también era por eso. Incluso hubo un tiempo en el que se preguntó si Kurama era real o solo un producto de su imaginación como le decía todo el mundo, pero ese pensamiento no le duro tanto, Kurama era real, solo él lo sentía y podía comunicarse con él, pero era real, pueda que a veces sea un poco tonto, pero no tanto como para no darse cuenta de eso.

— ¿Sigues hablando con él, Naruto?— insistió la mujer.

—No—mintió— ¿Por qué Kurenai-san?

— ¿Con quién hablabas bajo el árbol Naruto?— eso lo desconcertó un poco, pensó que ella conocía a Haru.

—Con Haru-san, ¿Por qué?— levanto la mirada hacia su doctora quien lo miraba fijamente, como si lo analizara, ella cerro los ojos, negó lentamente con la cabeza y después lo volvió a mirar a los ojos.

—ya veo… le diré a Kabuto que te lleve a tu habitación— hablo mientras pasaba una mano por los alborotados cabellos del niño para después marcharse sin decir más. Naruto se le quedo viendo mientras ella se iba, algo no le gusto.

Gaara siempre se preguntó por qué Naruto estaba en ese lugar, nunca se lo había preguntado, cualquiera que lo mirara diría que era normal, bueno tal vez no tanto. La verdad el tampoco comprendía que tan mal debía estar una persona para que la internaran en un lugar así, sabía que Naruto había perdido a sus padres y que solo tenía a su padrino quien lo venía a ver todos los días de visita, hablaba mucho con Naruto y se reían de sus ocurrencias, a veces también quería sacarle platica a él. En fin, él no iba a presionar al único amigo que tenía para que le contara, a pesar de ser tan joven, era muy inteligente, y sabía que contar algo así tal vez llevaba tiempo, al menos en su caso.

Pero entonces lo ve, hablando solo bajo un árbol.

Tal vez Naruto no era tan normal como él creía.

Un año después la familia de Gaara decidió sacarlo de ese lugar.

¿La razón?

El padre de Gaara había muerto en un accidente automovilístico, la custodia de los hermanos Subaku no, le quedo a su abuela Chiyo, quien no creía que su nieto debía estar en un lugar así, donde seguro se volvería más loco, al menos eso decía ella, pues el resto de la familia no estaba de acuerdo con tener a un pequeño asesino bajo el mismo techo.

— ¡yo sé que puedes ganártelos a todos Gaara! Ya verás—le decía con una sonrisa el rubio, lejos de sentirse triste por perder a su amigo, a Naruto le alegraba que al menos uno de los dos estuviera con su familia

—Mis hermanos me tienen miedo Naruto, no creo que sea tan fácil—le decía Gaara con la mirada baja, en el fondo le atemorizaba volver al exterior y convivir con otras personas

— ¡por supuesto que no será fácil! Si todo fuera tan fácil, no aprenderíamos nada de la vida… algo así decía mi papa—decía el rubio como si hiciera memoria—tú no eres un monstruo, yo no soy un monstruo, mientras lo tengamos claro, ¿Qué importa lo que los demás piensen? Tú tienes que recuperar a tu familia Gaara, si no lo intentas, no lo sabrás, yo sé que si puedes—termino de hablar Naruto.

—la próxima vez que nos veamos más te vale estar fuera de aquí—dijo por fin Gaara, mientras en su rostro aparecía una leve sonrisa.

Naruto era el primer amigo que tenía, él le hablo sobre sus problemas y nunca lo presiono para que hablara de los suyos, a sus ojos, Naruto no estaba loco, pero cuando lo miraba a los ojos podía ver un gran peso y tristeza en ellos.

Él sabía que Naruto no estaba del todo solo, su huésped lo acompañaba, cuando le hablo de él, al principio le costó trabajo creerlo, pero nunca se lo discutió por que en su mirada no había rastro de que le mintiera. La verdad nunca volvió a hablar sobre eso. No hacía falta, sea como sean las cosas él lo apoyaría.

A Gaara se lo llevaron una mañana, hacia algo de frio.

Esa noche, Naruto tenía la vista fija en la ventana mirando el árbol donde Haru estaba parada, lo saludo con un ademan y él le devolvió el saludo, no podía ignorarla.

No podía ignorarlos.

Kurama le dijo que lo hiciera, de lo contrario pasaría más tiempo en ese lugar.

Pero él no podía solo ignorarlos como si no los viera, seguían siendo personas, no importa si ya están muertas.

Porque si, Naruto Uzumaki podía ver a los muertos desde hace poco más de un año.

Kurama le había explicado que cuando una persona muere el alma se va de este mundo, pero que hay ocasiones cuando estas tienen un apego emocional muy fuerte por algo o alguien, y fragmentos del alma se quedan, pero no siempre duran mucho pues un alma dividida no puede trascender, y los fragmentos eventualmente vuelven a reunirse. Era normal que todas las personas dejaran parte de su alma al morir.

Aun así, Naruto no podía ser indiferente ante la presencia de esas personas.

—Naruto, es hora de dormir—dijo Kabuto a su espalda.

Naruto ya lo había sentido llegar.

Asintió.

Poco rato después se apagaron las luces del pasillo, todo quedo en la oscuridad.

Naruto dormía.

En otro lugar un portal era abierto, era un enorme círculo en el suelo que poco a poco empezó a desaparecer para dar lugar a un enorme agujero que parecía no tener fin, de él emanaba la más fría oscuridad que se pudiese llegar a ver.

Una criatura con forma humanoide salieron de él.

Media poco más de 2 metros parada pero caminaba encorvada, era delgada, casi esquelética, sus brazos eran tan largos que terminaban donde empezaban sus rodillas, no tenía uñas, pero sus dedos eran tan largos y afilados que asemejaban garras, no tenía nariz, boca u oídos pero en su cara resplandecían dos ojos de un resplandeciente rojo.

Trato de abalanzarse contra el hombre que estaba de pie frente a el con un libro negro en las manos.

—oh no, no te llame para que me ataques—dijo el hombre con una sonrisa—el contenedor, destruye el contenedor.

En ese momento la criatura se disipo como si de humo negro se tratase.

Orochimaru sonrió, lo que tanto había esperado por fin iba a comenzar.

—paciencia, paciencia es lo que se necesita—dijo con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba el lomo del libro—y yo soy muy paciente.

Naruto abrió los ojos de golpe, era ya media noche.

—Kurama… ¿sientes eso?

" **levántate ahora mismo y sal de aquí mocoso"**

— ¿Qué está pasando?

" **Naruto, vámonos"**

Eran pocas veces cuando Kurama lo llamaba por su nombre, y solo lo hacía cuando era algo muy serio.

Sentía un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo, una extraña sensación de peligro. Fue entonces que camino a la puerta.

No estaba cerrada.

"¿Kabuto no la cerro?"

Al asomarse al pasillo sus ojos se agrandaron.

"¡fuego!"

"¿Qué está pasando?"

Podía ver como el fuego se extendía por todas partes, faltaba muy poco para que llegara a él, fue entonces que los escucho.

Gritos, personas gritaban, y el olor a sangre llego a él.

"sangre"

" **corre mocoso, vámonos"**

"sangre" los recuerdos de la muerte de sus padres empezaron a inundar su mente.

" **¡¿no me escuchas?! ¡Corre**! Grito sacando al niño de su trance.

No podía irse, no podía abandonar a las demás personas, cuando iba a correr para ayudarlas, volvió a sentir escalofríos y pudo escuchar algo como un gruñido.

Al girarse vio una esa cosa, sus ojos rojos estaban clavados en el niño.

La criatura se colocó en cuatro y empezó a reptar por las paredes en dirección a donde estaba Naruto.

Al verlo Naruto solo pudo correr.

Suerte que él tenía una velocidad superior a la de un humano, de lo contrario esa cosa ya lo hubiese alcanzado.

"¿Qué es eso Kurama?"

" **un demonio"**

— ¡¿demon… Ahhh!

Una de las garras de esa criatura araño la espalda, haciendo que la camisa blanca que traía se manchara de sangre.

El dolor lo hizo caer, sintió que era levantado del piso.

Sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse con los del demonio, quien tenía su larga mano alrededor del cuello del niño.

Los pies de Naruto se encontraban casi metro y medio suspendidos en el aire.

La criatura había levantado para clavarle los dedos en el hombro atravesándolo.

El grito que naruto lanzo al sentir ese dolor quedo perdido entre los otros gritos que se escuchaban por todo el hospital, el fuego estaba arrasando con todo.

El demonio saco su mano del hombro del niño para volver a enterrarla pero en el corazón de este.

Antes de que pudiera hacerlo, la mano del niño lo detuvo.

Los ojos de Naruto se volvieron rojos, como hace cuatro años.

En su mente y en la de Kurama solo había una cosa.

Sobrevivir.

Como pudo se zafo del agarre de esa cosa. Cayendo al suelo, el hombro le dolía mucho.

" **sus ojos, quítale los ojos y vete"**

Suerte que esa cosa no era más rápida que él, salto y con las manos logro sacarle los ojos.

Soltó los ojos rápidamente después de habérselos quitado, quemaban como brazas, en el suelo pasaron de rojo brillante hasta quedar completamente obscuros.

Por poco y una de las manos del demonio le arrancan la cabeza al estar distraído.

Pues aunque no podía verlo seguía atacando sin parar.

" **corre aún puede olerte"**

Sin pensarlo dos veces emprendió la carrera con esa cosa tras él, se movía torpemente y chocaba con varios objetos pero aun así era peligroso.

El fuego le provocaba heridas que no tardaban en sanar para volver a aparecer, pero lo que le dolía era la espalda y el hombro, esas heridas parecían tardar más en sanar.

Podían escucharse gritos de dolor por todas partes.

Giro por uno de los pasillos tratando de perderla pero fue inútil.

Entonces recordó la ventana en su habitación.

Dio media vuelta y esquivo a la criatura, corrió de vuelta a su cuarto entro y se aproximó a la ventana.

Los dos cayeron, el demonio se fue con él en un intento de atraparlo.

Al llegar al suelo sintió varios huesos romperse, pero su vista se perdió en la imagen del hospital siendo consumido por el fuego, busco con la mirada a la criatura y la encontró inmóvil ensartada en una reja a no más de dos metros de él.

Parecía que había muerto, de repente se disipo dejando humo negro en su lugar.

Fue cuando Naruto perdió el conocimiento.

La noticia del hospital que se incendió en las afueras de Konoha no tardo en correrse,

167 habían en el, 113 eran pacientes, 55 eran parte del personal.

De las 167

131 no lograron escapar y murieron en el incendio

28 murieron pocos días después en el hospital.

7 están en cuidados intensivos y probablemente no sobrevivan.

Solo uno está sano y salvo, pero por alguna extraña razón quedo en estado de coma, cuando según los médicos no tenía ningún daño que se lo provocara.

Solo pocas personas saben que sobrevivió, pues su tutor arreglo las cosas para que nadie se enterara que el niño estaba en ese lugar y no investigaran la razón.

Jiraya solo espera el momento en que el niño despierte.

Orochimaru cree que está muerto.

Akatsuki ya no está tras él.

Dentro de la mente del chico están sucediendo tantas cosas que le impiden despertar por el momento.

Pero lo hará.

* * *

 **¡OMG! 0.0  
**

 **¿que demonios pasara?**

 **¿cuanto tardara Naruto en despertar? ¿que esta pasando en su mente? ¿que rayos tiene ese libro y de donde lo sacaron? ¿que es kurama? ¿que demonios quiere orchimaru y akatsuki?**

 **Chan chan chaaaaaaaaaannnn!**

 **review?**


	7. Chapter 7

**!y con ustedes el capitulo 7¡**

 **espero les guste y le dejen un review a esta pobre personita = (o_o)/ yo!**

 **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto ¬¬**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7  
**

— ¿pudiste confirmarlo Kabuto?

—así es orochimaru-sama, al parecer el contenedor murió, su nombre no aparece en la lista de sobrevivientes.

Orochimaru sonrió— ¿te digo algo, mi joven aprendiz? …estoy casi seguro de que sobrevivió.

—pero… eso no es posible… ya le dije que…

—shhhh… Jiraya está jugando bien sus cartas, él es muy intuitivo, tal vez aun no sepa nada sobre Akatsuki o lo que le hice a su adorado ahijado, pero, seguro ya sospecha algo, tantos desastre alrededor del niño… lo quiere proteger, por eso lo oculta. Si el niño aún vive, eso no interferirá en mis planes, ya obtuve lo que quería de él, si vive o muere ya es algo que me tiene sin cuidado.

— ¿entonces porque envió al _akuma (demonio)_ para matarlo?

—si el chico sobrevivía me ayudaba a confirmar algo.

— ¿Qué?

—que la conexión entre su alma y la que selle en él ya es permanente… te lo explicare, si el niño moría antes de que su alma quedara ligada a la de la criatura, el sello se rompería,el "huésped" se liberaría y volvería a donde pertenece, lo que necesitamos es que se quede para siempre y no vuelva a tomar su sitio. Pero si se lograba la conexión, ahora, si el niño muere el morirá con él, y si el niño vive, de todas formas no puede salir, está encerrado, así que no interferirá en mis planes.

—ya veo…

 **En un hospital de Konoha, 3 días después…**

— ¿aún no despierta?

—no, aun no… no sé cómo pudo pasar esto, el que se haya salvado es prácticamente un milagro… pero no entiendo por qué no reacciona, los médicos dicen que no tiene absolutamente nada.

—los paramédicos que lo trajeron dijeron que tenía una herida leve en la espalda pero una un poco profunda en el hombro, también dijeron que podía tener algunos huesos rotos debido a la caída.

—pues… los médicos me dijeron que estaba perfectamente bien, solo inconsciente…—dijo Jiraya.

Fugaku se acercó a la cama donde se encontraba el niño que parecía dormir, con una mano bajo un poco la bata de hospital para descubrir el hombro del chico.

Apenas y había una leve cicatriz, casi imperceptible a simple vista.

—lo ves, te dije que no tenía nada.

—debe haber un error, yo… yo vi la herida, era lo suficientemente profunda como para tardar semanas en cicatrizar, esto es muy extraño…

—lo sé, me entregaron la ropa que traía ese día… estaba manchada de sangre.

—…

—…

—…según los reportes de Kurenai-san, el podía reintegrarse al exterior…

— ¿Qué dice?—pregunto Jiraya.

—que si el niño despierta, será decisión suya si quiere volver a internarlo o no, claro que aun así recibiría terapia cada cierto tiempo.

A Jiraya se le formo una gran sonrisa en la cara, después de tanta angustia al fin una buena noticia.

—la doctora yuhi, dijo que no tenía ningún problema en seguir atendiendo a Naruto.

— ¿Yuhi Kurenai está bien?

—sí, ella no se encontraba ese día, fue una suerte que sobreviviera, lo que paso en ese lugar es un misterio, aun no encontramos la causa que provoco el fuego… Naruto fue bastante afortunado en sobrevivir a eso, murieron demasiadas personas, el fuego consumió casi por completo ese lugar, al estar tan alejado de la ciudad fue casi imposible que los bomberos llegaran a tiempo.

— ¿Cómo fue que pudieron salvar a mi ahijado?

—no lo hicieron… él ya estaba afuera del hospital cuando llegaron.

La habitación se hundió en un incomodo silencio.

—creo que lo mejor será que me retire… hasta luego Jiraya-sama.

Jiraya asintió. Una vez que Fugaku se había marchado, la mirada de Jiraya estaba clavada en el niño aun inconsciente.

Por su mente pasaban tantas cosas, los extraños eventos que ocurrían alrededor del niño le inquietaban demasiado, tenía una fuerte corazonada de que había algo más detrás de todo esto, incluso intuía que Naruto lo sabía.

"Cuando despierte, y más vale que sea pronto, tendremos una larga platica Naruto" pensó.

"tal vez lo mejor sea alejarnos un tiempo de Konoha" después de pensar eso, salió de la habitación, donde se encontraba el cuerpo del niño, mas no su mente.

Naruto caminaba aferrado a las paredes de lo que parecía un gran corredor, no veía casi nada, lo cual lo extraño pues él tiene una gran visión. Poco a poco empezó a visualizar una luz rojiza que venia del interior de un cuarto, estando ahí adentro se dio cuenta era más más grande de lo que le pareció al principio, no alcanzaba a distinguir que tanto, la luz que había visto no estaba.

"Kurama… ¿Qué es este lugar?" pregunto mentalmente pero no consiguió respuesta.

"¿kurama? Responde… por favor"

nada.

—Kurama… háblame…—dijo casi en un susurro. Tenía miedo— ¿Dónde estoy?

Algo frente a él empezó a moverse, no podía distinguirlo, pero de lo que si estaba seguro era que sea lo que sea, era enorme.

Fue entonces que volvió a ver la luz de hace unos momentos, pero no era solo una, sino dos, dos grandes círculos que resplandecían en la oscuridad, eran ojos, y estaban mirándolo fijamente.

La impresión lo hizo caer sentado, grito y estaba a punto de salir corriendo cuando lo escucho.

— **¿A dónde crees que vas mocoso?**

— ¿Kurama?—el chico se giró bastante sorprendido, esa era su voz, y provenía de donde estaba "eso".

— **deja de ser ridículo y acércate.**

Difícilmente obedeció. El lugar se empezó a iluminar un poco, y empezó a ver las cosas con más nitidez, frente a él se encontraba una gran reja, dentro de la reja se podía distinguir una criatura de gran magnitud, era un zorro enorme con nueve colas que se mecían de manera espectral. Sus garras eran más grandes que el chico.

—k-Kurama… ¿eres tú?—aunque él ya sabía que Kurama no era nada parecido a un humano, jamás imagino toparse con algo así.

El zorro solo sonrió mostrando la hilera de afilados colmillos. Naruto pensó que de lo único que le serviría seria de mondadientes si aquella bestia intentaba devorarlo.

— **¿No me digas que tienes miedo mocoso?** —se burló el zorro.

—p-por… ¡por supuesto que no! S-solo estoy… sorprendido, ¡si, eso!—dijo tratando inútilmente de ocultar los nervios que le provocaba estar cerca del zorro—Kurama… ¿Por qué puedo verte? Una vez dijiste que esto no pasaría… ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué fue esa cosa que nos atacó? ¿Cómo están todos? ¿Por qué hace rato que te llame no contestaste?

— **vamos por partes mocoso, ni yo mismo imagine que esto pudiese llegar a pasar, creí que sería igual que en los demás casos, que tu no durarías lo suficiente para llegar a hacer la conexión… estamos dentro de un plano mental… dentro de tu cabeza, para que entiendas, aquí tu y yo tenemos un cuerpo físico lo que me impide leer tus pensamientos.**

—Cuándo decías que no creías que duraría… ¿querías decir que yo no viviría mucho tiempo?

— **así es.**

—… ¿Por qué creías eso?

—… **como ya te lo eh dicho, tú no has sido el primero, como tu hubo varios pero ninguno duraba tanto, dos almas en un solo cuerpo no pueden permanecer juntas por mucho, al final una devora a la otra, el alma humana es demasiado susceptible y frágil, esa es la que sale perdiendo. Al principio los rituales se hacían con adultos, pero no duraban más de 2 años, sus almas son más fáciles de corromper, después se trató de hacer con niños, estos duraban más tiempo, pero nunca más de siete años, sus almas no estaban corrompidas pero eran más frágiles y sensibles al dolor. Tu duraste más tiempo que cualquiera, mocoso.**

Jamás lo había escuchado hablar tanto, pero todo lo que decía parecía ser demasiado importante— ¿aun así moriré?

— **al menos no por mi causa… al parecer tu alma y la mía están ligadas, si tú vives, yo viviré, si tu mueres yo moriré contigo.**

—aun no entiendo… ¿Qué eres? ¿Por qué hacen todo esto? ¿Cómo Orochimar…

— **cállate, eres molesto… ¿recuerdas… la historia que te conté?—** Kurama aparecer estaba fastidiado por tener que recordar eso.

— ¿el hombre que quería ser rey, pero no lo logro, y murió?… jamás se me olvidara que me viste la cara—le reprocho el niño que poco a poco se estaba acostumbrando a la presencia de la criatura.

— **¡esa no idiota! ¡La otra! La que me hiciste contarte poco después cuando descubriste lo de la muerta y le contaste al otro mocoso de mi…**

—ohhh esa… tampoco me gusto, tu solo te sabes historias feas o tristes—dijo cruzando los brazos y haciendo un puchero.

— **¿la recuerdas?**

—sí, ¿Qué tiene que ver?

— **que es más que solo una historia…**

 **-¡Flashback no jutsu!-**

Naruto estaba con los ojos muy abiertos.

¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Haru era un fantasma?

"¿p-por eso es que Kurenai-san se sorprendió y me miro de esa manera?"

" **así es"**

"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes de hablar con ella frente a todos?"

" **estaba dormido cuando paso, desperté cuando te estabas despidiendo de la muerta"**

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué puedo verla? ¿Por qué esta aquí? ¿Veré otros?"

Naruto estaba bastante asustado, el siempre, siempre le había tenido mucho miedo a todo a lo que fantasmas se refiere, y ahora Kurama le sale con eso.

"si veras otro, cuando una persona muere, su alma parte de este mundo, por lo general y en la mayoría de los casos cuando una persona tiene un gran apego emocional por algo o alguien, no quiere abandonarlo tan rápido, y un fragmento del alma queda aquí, pero a diferencia de lo que los humanos creen de que un espíritu puede estar atormentado durante siglos… es solo una tontería, el alma no puede trascender si no está completa por lo que no dura mucho en volver a completarse, mínimo un día, máximo una década".

"¿dices que… pueda que vea fantasmas… a diario?

"si"

Naruto trago grueso.

"debes aprender a diferenciar a los vivos de los muertos para evitarte problemas como estos"

"¿Cómo?"

"ellos no tienen olor ni un cuerpo sólido, además todos tenemos una energía vital, no sé si algún día logres verla, pero recuerda que los muertos no la tienen"

Naruto solo tenía una cosa en la cabeza… vería fantasmas, su peor pesadilla.

Después de esa platica con Kurama, ya no quería salir de su habitación, tenía miedo de toparse con uno

A veces miraba a Haru desde la ventana, al principio le tenía miedo, después se preguntaba qué era lo que la retenía, a veces ella lo miraba y le hacía _hola_ con la mano.

Pocos días después se acostumbró, comprendió que no querían llevarse su alma ni atormentarlo de ningún modo, solo eran personas que aún no estaban listas para irse, incluso se preguntó si sus padres seguían en casa, si aún no querían dejarlo, si viera a sus padres definitivamente no se asustaría.

Su miedo se esfumo al pensar eso.

El problema era que aunque podía distinguir a los vivos de los muertos, (los cuales no eran muchos pues estaban en un lugar muy apartado) se le hacía difícil ignorarlos.

Naruto estaba en verdad deprimido por eso, pues eso solo hacía que de verdad pensaran que estaba loco.

Pensó que lo mejor era hablar con alguien más que no fuera Kurama sobre sus problemas, dudaba que le creyera pero de todos modos ya creía que estaba loco.

—Gaara… ¿puedo hablar contigo?—le dijo un día al pelirrojo mientras estaban en el jardín.

— ¿vas a decirme que te pasa?

Naruto asintió, caminaron donde estaba el árbol donde a veces se aparecía Haru.

—sé que creerás que estoy loco… pero

—ya lo creo.

— ¡déjame terminar!

—…

—Bueno…—se aclaró la garganta— yo tengo… algo… en mi cabeza… ¡no me refiero a que pienso algo!

—eso lo se…

—esto es serio… ¿Por qué tenías que escoger este día para hacerte el chistosito?—en realidad le agradaba que Gaara haya cambiado tanto desde que lo conoció (suspiro) —veras yo…

Y empezó a narrarle todo.

— ¿y qué piensas?

—creí que yo tenía más razones para estar aquí… pero tú me ganas

— ¡Gaara! Esto es serio—no sabía que lo irritaba más, que estuviera tan serio mientras hacia sus bromas, o pensar que estaba serio porque no bromeaba.

—eres mi primer y único amigo… sea lo que sea, yo estoy dispuesto a apoyarte.

Naruto solo sonrió, tal vez no le creía, pero lo apoyaba y eso era lo único que le importaba ahora.

Ese día Kurama estaba bastante molesto con él, pues claro le había dicho que no se lo dijera a nadie.

Kurama se dijo así mismo que solo era un mocoso estúpido, y se le pasó, claro que había regañado al niño por hacer eso pese a sus advertencias, y le dijo cosas que a Naruto le dolía escuchar y que al final lo hicieron llorar.

 _ **Nota mental de Kurama:**_

" _ **Nunca le recuerdes a un niño traumatizado como murieron sus padres, y el cómo mató a dos personas"**_

Naruto casi nunca lloraba, exceptuando cuando murieron sus padres y llego ahí, siempre mantenía una actitud alegre, incluso si esta triste.

" **¿quieres dejar de llorar? Te eh dicho que es patético"**

— ¡Déjame!—grito mientras escondía la cara en sus rodillas.

" **te eh dicho que eso me fastidia"**

—para lo que me importa.

" **¡¿Qué demonios quieres que haga para que te calles?!"**

—pídeme perdón

" **¡Hmp!... perdón…"**

—Y… cuéntame una historia, hace mucho que no escucho una —dijo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

" **no"**

Naruto se puso a llorar más fuerte.

" **está bien, tu ganas, mocoso… había un hombre que quería…**

— ¡Esa ya me la sé! Además ni siquiera cuenta como historia, dime otra.

" **no conozco ninguna"**

—Debe haber una, si no, invéntala.

" **está bien conozco una, ¡pero que te quede claro que es la última vez que hacemos esto! Porque yo no soy tu nana"**

—ok, cuéntamela.

 _ **Se dice que hace miles de años, cuando los seres del mundo espiritual aun podían entrar a este mundo, un espiritu llego accidentalmente, nadie sabe exactamente como lo hizo.**_

 _ **Este espíritu, que nunca había oído hablar de los humanos, quedo fascinado cuando vio uno por primera vez, el humano era nada más y nada menos que el hijo del rey de esas tierras.**_

 _ **Puesto que el espiritu tenia forma de mujer joven y hermosa, el príncipe quedo encantado con ella, los dos se enamoraron, ignorantes de las diferencias que tenían el uno del otro.**_

 _ **El príncipe la llevo ante su padre para que le concediera el permiso de contraer matrimonio.**_

 _ **El rey que no estaba de acuerdo con esto, pues veía al espíritu como un monstruo. Dijo que ella debía volver a su mundo, que si dentro de cinco años aun amaba a su hijo, y el a ella, podían estar juntos.**_

 _ **El príncipe y el espíritu aceptaron, seguros de pasar la prueba impuesta por el rey.**_

 _ **Ella volvió a su mundo y él se quedó esperándola.**_

 _ **El príncipe la espero cinco años, y ella no volvió, aun así la espero un poco más, y ella no volvió. Su padre lo hizo comprometerse con otra mujer y el acepto, pues estaba seguro que ella no volvería.**_

— ¿Por qué ella no volvió? ¿Qué no lo amaba?

" **cállate mocoso, o dejo de contarte"**

—ok, ok, continua…

 _ **El espíritu si volvió al plazo de los cinco años.**_

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿No que ella no había vuelto?

" **shhh"**

 _ **Pero no encontró al príncipe ¿la razón? El rey sabia que el tiempo en ambos mundo era muy diferente, el príncipe la espero cinco años en su mundo y ella volvió lo que eran cinco años en su mundo. ¿Por qué no se encontraron?**_

 _ **Por qué los cinco años que ella tardo, en la tierra habían pasado cerca de cien.**_

 _ **tanto el rey como el principe estaban muertos para entonces.**_

 _ **Al darse cuenta del engaño, desconsolada y cegada por la tristeza, robo el Tamashī no sho (libro de almas) que se encontraba en el mundo espiritual, tenía la intención de traer a su amante a la vida pero…**_

— ¿pero qué? No te quedes callado dímelo…

 _ **Pero no podía hacerlo en el mundo espiritual, así que volvió al mundo humano.**_

— ¡¿lo logro?! ¿De verdad lo hizo?

" **shhhh"**

 _ **Si ella lo hizo, pero desconocía algo, el alma de él ya había trascendido, su alma no podía volver.**_

 _ **Lo que ella convoco fue un cuerpo poseído.**_

 _ **No era el, pero ella no se dio cuenta, estaba cegada por la alegría que le daba tenerlo, ella iba a devolver el libro al mundo espiritual antes de que se dieran cuenta…**_

— ¿iba?

 _ **El la mato antes de que pudiera hacerlo, aquello que había poseído el cuerpo de su amante quiso quedarse con el libro y usarlo para su beneficio.**_

 _ **Los espíritus que lo protegían fueron por el libro, el ya no era humano, pero ellos no lo sabían y se confiaron, lo que le costó la vida.**_

— ¿Qué paso después? ¿Qué?

 _ **Al final volvieron a intentar quitárselo, y lo lograron, también se encargaron de eliminarlo pero…**_

— ¿pero qué?

" **shhh, en serio eres molesto** _ **"**_

 _ **Se dice que él hizo una copia del libro, la cual nunca pudieron encontrar.**_

 _ **tambien que debido a ese incidente se cortaron todos los lazos en ambos mundos.**_

—y el… ¿Qué era? ¿Qué fue lo que se apodero de su cuerpo?

 _ **Un demonio.**_

—…

—…

— ¿ya se acabó? ¡No tuvo final feliz! ¿Por qué tus historias nunca tienen final feliz?

" **Lamento decirte que no todas las historias acaban bien, mocoso"**

 **Fin del flashback no jutsu!**

Naruto miro a Kurama.

— ¿el libro de esa historia… es el que tiene Orochimaru?

— **la copia hecha por el príncipe poseído.**

—sigo sin entender… ¿que eres? ¿Qué era esa cosa? ¿Por qué pasa todo esto?

Naruto seguía sin comprender, después de todo solo era un niño.

—el mundo espiritual existe ¿cierto?

— **No solo el mundo espiritual, son en total cinco mundos, si así quieres llamarlos.**

— ¿cinco?

— **fue el padre celestial quien los separo, y coloco 9 guardianes para proteger la barrera que había entre ellos.**

 **El primer mundo es donde tú vives, el mundo humano; el segundo el mundo espiritual, no es muy diferente al primero, es más, se podría decir fueron uno solo, pero al final se dividió cuando humanos y criaturas espirituales no podían coexistir.**

 **El tercero, inframundo, este se encuentra en medio de los otros, en el entran todas las almas de los que han muerto, tanto del mundo espiritual como del humano.**

—Todos… ¿nos vamos al inframundo?—pregunto Naruto algo asustado.

— **sí, pero no te hagas ideas erróneas, en ese mundo es donde el alma es purificada para que trascienda, el alma es dividida en dos, la parte pura se va al cuarto lugar y el lado impuro al quinto.**

—el cuarto y el quinto mundo… son el cielo y el infierno ¿cierto?—ya estaba entendiendo un poco.

— **sí.**

—entonces cuando morimos… una parte se va al infierno?

— **algo parecido, pero no, no es la persona en si la que llega al infierno, cada persona es acechada por un demonio que trata de apoderarse de su alma, es el demonio el que vuelve a ese lugar.**

— ¿entonces las personas no van al infierno?

— **¿Qué clase de Dios castigaria a las obras de su propia creación? Nadie nace siendo lo que es, el mundo te transforma.**

— ¿y tú que eres? ¿Por qué te sellaron en mí?

— **como te dije, el padre celestial coloco nueve guardianes para proteger la barrera que hay entre los mundos, yo soy uno de los nueve guardianes. el por qué estoy aquí sellado en tu interior, es porque si uno de los guardianes falta, la barrera se debilita.**

— ¿Por qué Orochimaru haría eso?

— **él no es el único que quiere eso, hubo muchos antes que el que buscaban lo mismo, tratando de sellar a los guardianes para dejar la barrera desprotegida. ¿La razón? Como te lo eh repetido varias veces… poder, inmortalidad, teniendo en sus manos el libro capaz de invocar y controlar a los demonios, pueden someter al mundo. En el mundo espiritual eso es casi imposible, sus habilidades y al tener el libro original es suficiente para defenderse… pero el mundo humano esta propenso a caer.**

— ¡No! ¿Por qué?

— **los demonios solo quieren alimentarse de las almas ¿dime que haría un humano normal si se encontrara con una criatura como la que te ataco?**

—…

 **—tú ya no eres un humano normal, tu alma está ligada a la mía... Orochimaru aún no tiene el poder para romper completamente la barrera, solo la ha debilitado, mis hermanos no permitirán que en mi ausencia eso pase, ahora esa serpiente solo puede invocar demonios insignificantes.**

— ¿insignificantes?… ¡¿esa cosa casi me mata y dices que era insignificante?!

 **—….si**

—…

— **Naruto… te diré esto solo una vez, aun eres un mocoso, pero necesito que en este momento te conviertas en un hombre y me respondas con sinceridad… ¿quieres quedarte sin hacer nada, o vas a ayudarme?**

— ¿cómo podría ayudarte? Yo…

— **todos los que buscan sellarme a mí, o a mis hermanos creen que estamos encerrados por completo, que una vez permanente el sello, somos inútiles… pero mi poder sigue aquí, y a través de ti, seguiré protegiendo la barrera… te vuelvo a preguntar mocoso… ¿vas a ayudarme?**

—dijiste que solo lo dirías una vez…

— **¿quieres que te devore?**

—eres muy cruel, amargado y aterrador para ser un guardián…

— **no tientes a tu suerte mocoso…**

—Yo no quiero que nada malo pase… yo… te ayudare.

— **eres más especial de lo que aparentas...**

— ¿Qué haremos primero?

— **iremos al mundo espiritual, necesitamos el otro libro, no podrás llevártelo, pero hay cosas en el que necesitas aprender, y yo desconozco.**

— ¿el mundo espiritual? ¿Cómo llegaremos ahí? Además… ¿Qué no el tiempo allá es distinto aquí?

— **No nos quedaremos mucho tiempo, solo lo suficiente como para usar el libro e ir al lugar donde de verdad quiero llevarte, en cuanto a cuestiones del tiempo, solo serán unas horas, aquí serian días, yo conozco un método para llegar, luego te lo explicare mocoso.**

—pero solo serán horas, no tendremos casi tiempo de nada.

— **tendremos mucho tiempo créeme, ir primero al mundo espiritual nos facilitara más llegar al otro lugar.**

— ¿Qué lugar?

— **el inframundo**

—pero…

— **contrario de este mundo y del espiritual, en el inframundo no transcurre el tiempo, puedes estar siglos allá y si vuelves no habrá pasado ni siquiera un segundo.**

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Pero no se debe estar muerto para llegar a ese lugar?

— **no realmente, si sabes cómo entrar, lo único que debe preocuparte es como salir.**

—pero… ¿Cómo saldremos de aquí? ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? ¿Mi padrino…

— **ya te dije que este solo es un plano mental, tú debes estar inconsciente allá afuera, aunque aquí llevamos horas hablando, afuera debieron pasar unos segundos.**

— ¡wow!

— **físicamente no iremos a ningún sitio, será tu alma la que será transportada, tu cuerpo se quedara dónde está.**

— ¡¿estaré días inconsciente?!

— **si**

— ¿y si muero de hambre?

— **cállate y acércate, no podemos esperar más tiempo.**

Naruto se acercó. Una de las afiladas garras del zorro se clavó en su piel, a pesar de ser enorme, no le hizo mucho daño, pero le saco una buena cantidad de sangre, mientras se quejaba del dolor vio a Kurama hacer lo mismo con él, después uso la punta de su garra para dibujar algo en el suelo, Naruto no vio que era pues se estaba retorciendo de dolor.

El zorro termino su labor tomo al chico entre sus garras y lo llevo a donde estaba el circulo que había dibujado, lo dejo caer.

Naruto creyó que tocaría el suelo, pero en lugar de eso sintió que caía en un pozo sin fondo, hasta que perdió el conocimiento.

* * *

 **ya va empezar lo bueno...**

 **!gracias a todos los que siguen la historia¡**

 **¡ALERTA! ¡SPOILER!: en el siguiente capitulo aparecera Hinata, y los hijos de fugaku (ya saben cuales 7w7)**

 **review? .-.**


	8. Chapter 8 (entre la espada y la pared)

**siento tardar tanto, esperaba actualizar cada semana al menos, pero enferme y no podia utilizar ni la pc ni celular, me irritaba mucho, falte varios dias a la escuela y tuve que ponerme al corriente, (malditos examenes ¬¬) empece a escribir el capitulo hoy pues es mi unico dia libre, y mañana de regreso a la tortura llamada escuela T-T**

 **en fin! espero que les guste.**

 **disclaimer: naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos creadores ¬¬**

 **posdata: escribi el capitulo mientras escuchaba una y otra vez " Painted smile-madame macabre" ¡me encanto! \\( n.n)/ escuchenla**

* * *

 **capitulo 8 (entre la espada y la pared)**

Jiraya termino de hablar con un médico en el hospital, habían pasado dos días desde que Naruto había despertado y esa tarde lo darían de alta.

Caminaba por uno de los pasillos del hospital buscando a su ahijado para irse de ese lugar.

Aún no había podido hablar con él y eso era algo que le preocupaba de sobremanera. Definitivamente no había nada normal ni bueno en cuanto a los sucesos que rodeaban a su ahijado, entendía que solo había pasado dos días desde que recupero el conocimiento, pero no podía dejar pasar más tiempo, cuando trato de hablar seriamente con hace un par de horas, el chico se puso algo evasivo y salió diciendo que daría una vuelta por el hospital para estirarse pues el estar más de dos semanas inconsciente le tenso el cuerpo.

La verdad cada día lo entendía menos, el día de ayer cuando despertó, casi no hablo y apenas se movió, parecía aun perdido en sus pensamientos. y esta tarde… estaba más imperativo de lo normal.

Negó con la cabeza, ese niño sí que era un misterio.

Al girar por un pasillo se topó con Fugaku Uchiha, no esperaba encontrarlo ahí pues no había nada que hablar con él desde hace unas semanas, los asuntos legales ya estaban resueltos, al menos eso quería pensar.

—Jiraya-san, no creí que lo encontraría aquí, tengo entendido que Naruto despertó ayer.

—de hecho ya lo dieron de alta, lo estoy buscando para irnos ¿no está aquí por él?

—no, son asuntos personales.

— ¿algún familiar está enfermo?

—mi hijo menor casi fue arrollado por un auto, afortunadamente su hermano lo quito a tiempo antes de recibir un impacto mayor, y lo trajo al hospital, solo tiene unos golpes y algunos rasguños por la caída.

— ¡vaya! ¿Qué hay del conductor?

—ni idea, un cobarde que se fue para no enfrentar las consecuencias, bueno, me voy, tengo que realizar algunos trámites.

—bien, espero que su hijo se mejore.

—gracias.

Terminada la conversación cada uno continúo por su camino.

"¿Dónde se metió ese mocoso?" pensó Jiraya.

.

.

.

Itachi Uchiha a sus 16 años, escondía más de un secreto, siempre supo que lo que veían sus ojos no era normal.

— _joven, ¿Dónde queda la habitación 305?_

Todo empezó cuando era niño, no tenía más de nueve años.

— _jovencito ¿la habitación 305?_

Veía un aura azul al redor de las personas, con el tiempo se dio cuenta que no todas las personas que veía la tenían, también que esas personas sin aura… estaban muertas.

— _¿habitación 305?_

Casi siempre que veía una persona sin aura la ignoraba, si, era algo cruel ¿pero que podía hacer él?

— _Joven, ¿habitación 305?—_ repitió la anciana.

Miro que el pasillo estaba desierto, las enfermeras que estaban hace un momento ya se habían marchado, suspiro.

—Lo siento, no sé dónde queda—le contesto por fin.

La anciana hizo una reverencia y continuo con su camino, Itachi se fue por el lado contrario. Sus pensamientos se fueron a lo ocurrido ese día.

Algo le decía que era obra de Madara, se estaba metiendo con su familia porque rechazo la oferta que le hizo hace apenas un año. Aun recordaba a ese hombre que un día se apareció en su vida diciendo que eran familia. Pregunto si podía ver cosas que el resto de las personas no podían, si tenía "habilidades" que no podía mostrar. Definitivamente ese hombre conocía su secreto, pero ¿Cómo?

Le ofreció unirse a él, dejar a su familia y ser capaz de llevar sus habilidades más allá de lo que imaginaba… claro que lo rechazo, nunca dejaría a su familia y menos porque se lo decía un extraño.

" _ya me esperaba esa respuesta, niño, aun así la propuesta sigue en pie, tarde o temprano vendrás, por el momento… cuida a tu familia, sobre todo a tu hermano"._

Fue lo que le dijo antes de marcharse, en varias ocasiones se dio cuenta que era vigilado por hombres vestidos de negro.

Sabía que mientras no tomara una decisión su familia peligraría, pero sea lo que sea que buscara ese hombre, no era nada bueno.

Le había preguntado a su padre en una ocasión quien era Uchiha Madara, la respuesta sí que lo sorprendió.

Era el tío de su padre, hermano mayor de su abuelo… ¿Cómo era eso posible? Su abuelo había muerto hace años, a los 80 y su padre le decía que ese hombre era mayor? No parecía más grande que su padre… no podía ser el mismo hombre, pero su padre le mostro unas fotografías de su abuelo y su hermano cuando eran jóvenes ¡era el mismo tipo!

Itachi se detuvo en una máquina expendedora de bebidas, tomo una y regreso por el pasillo rumbo al cuarto de su hermano.

— _jovencito, ¿habitación 305?—_ volvió a escuchar atrás de él.

—ya le dije que no…

—lo siento, no sé dónde queda abuela.

Se giró rápidamente para ver a un niño rubio, casi de la edad de su hermano. Él le había respondido a la anciana, podía verla.

Por un momento su mirada se topó con la del chico, este se tensó al ser descubierto por el Uchiha.

— ¡Naruto! ¡Ahí estas muchacho, te estoy buscando desde hace rato! Es hora de irnos—grito un hombre mayor apareciendo detrás del chico.

—ahhhh! ¡Ero-sennin! ¡Me asusto!—grito el chico que al parecer se olvidó del Uchiha.

—Nada, ven conmig… ¿Qué es eso de ero-sennin?

— ¡ya sé que es lo que escribes en tus libros! ¡Pervertido!

— ¡¿Cómo rayos lo sabes?!

—bueno… yo…

—me explicaras eso una vez salgamos de aquí, mocoso irrespetuoso.

El hombre se llevó al niño a rastras.

La escena le hubiese parecido hasta algo cómica de no ser por lo que había visto antes de que aquel sujeto apareciera, dos cosas llamaron su atención. Una, aquel niño también podía ver espíritus. Dos, el aura que rodeaba a aquel niño no era como la que estaba acostumbrado a ver, esta era roja que brillaba con intensidad.

Dio media vuelta y siguió con su camino, hasta el cuarto donde estaba su hermano.

—toma Sasuke—dijo mientras le lanzaba la bebida.

—tardaste mucho nii-san—dijo Sasuke después de dar un sorbo.

—lo siento, me distraje… ¿y padre?

—vino un momento pero se fue a recepción… ¿en qué piensas?

—en nada… ¿te duele mucho?

—no, solo son unos raspones.

—Itachi, Sasuke, es hora de irnos, su padre ya está en el estacionamiento—dijo su madre al entrar.

.

.

.

—Ahora si niñito, explícame eso de que ya sabes que escribo—dijo Jiraya sin despegar la vista del camino, pues iba conduciendo.

—…

—naruto?

—eh? Lo siento estaba viendo…—el chico tenía la vista en la ventana del auto—es solo que a pasado mucho tiempo desde que…

—Ya veo—dijo Jiraya sonriendo—pero eso no te salva, explícame.

—hehehe bueno… veras…

 **Flashback**

Naruto estaba bajo un árbol platicando con Haru, cuando sintió a Gaara acercarse, Haru desapareció y Naruto se giró para ver a Gaara.

—hola

—hola… oye, ¿tu padrino es escritor?

—si ¿Por qué?

—no por nada, solo que vi a uno de los enfermeros con un libro, alcance a leer el nombre del autor y era el de tu padrino—dijo el pelirrojo restándole importancia—quieres jugar un juego de mes…

— ¡vamos a buscar el libro!

—¿? …

— ¡Dime donde está el enfermero que lo traía!—dijo el rubio emocionado.

— ¿Por qué quieres…

— ¡vamos! siempre me dio mucha curiosidad saber de qué eran, mi madre siempre se enojaba cuando eran mencionados en casa.

—tal vez no es algo que debas leer…

— ¡Vamos Gaara!—dijo el rubio arrastrando al pelirrojo dentro del edificio. Gaara solo suspiro rendido ante la insistencia de su amigo.

Naruto se arrastraba por un corredor mientras tarareaba la música de misión imposible.

— _tururunnn… tururunnn… tururunn... ¡tururun!_

—guarda silencio… aun no entiendo como termine en esto—el pelirrojo iba caminando normal.

El rubio terrino por ponerse de pie, vieron como alguien llamaba al enfermero, este que aun leía el libro lo dejo en un escritorio y se fue del lugar.

Naruto tomo el libro y se sentó a leerlo.

—fue más fácil de lo que esperaba.

—tal vez solo tenías que pedírlo prestado.

— ¿Dónde está tu sentido de aventura? Bueno a ver…—dijo el rubio mientras hojeaba el libro y se ponía a leer— _el saber la verdad es todo lo que quiero, ¿me amas? Te lo probare, cuando caiga la noche ven a mi casa…_ ¡aburrido!—dijo saltándose hojas— _otra vez las hojas están en el camino_ … bla bla bla… _es más grande de lo que imaginaba, el colchón_ ….—naruto dejo de leer en voz alta, sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, y el rojo de su cara bien podía competir con el cabello de Gaara.

— ¿qué pasa? ¿Naruto? ¿Naruto?—garra agito su mano frente a la cara del rubio pero este no reaccionaba, con cuidado le quito el libro, a lo que el chico no se opuso, y miro lo que el rubio leía, la misma reacción.

—…

—…

— ¡¿Quién demonios les dio permiso te tomar eso?!—el dueño del libro había regresado.

Los dos niños salieron corriendo antes de ser reprendidos.

 **Fin del flashback**

 **.**

— **¡** ¿Qué tienes que decir en tu defensa "ero-sennin"?!—dijo el chico mientras le apuntaba con el dedo acusatoriamente.

—bueno… hehehe ¡cambiemos de tema! ¿Sabes a donde te llevo, Naruto?

—mmm… ¿a otro hospital?

—no, poco después del… del accidente, me dijeron que ya no era necesario que estuvieras internado, tendrás que seguir en terapia pero ya puedes tener una vida normal, ¡no es genial!—miro al chico quien no oculto la alegría ante la noticia—Ya tengo todo listo, saldremos del país un tiempo y…

— ¡No! Digo… no quiero irme de aquí—Eso complicaría las cosas.

—Naruto… no creo que quedarte en este lugar sea bueno para ti, han pasado tantas cosas de las que tenemos que hablar… lo mejor es que dejes todo atrás y empieces una nueva vida…

—nada cambiara si me voy… tu solías decir que no debíamos huir de los problemas, yo quiero quedarme…

Jiraya miro al chico y suspiro rendido.

— ¿estás seguro de que eso es lo que realmente quieres?

Naruto solo asintió.

—está bien, no tenemos que irnos.

— ¡gracias ero-sennin!

— ¡deja de llamarme así!

—ero-sen… padrino, ¿A dónde vamos? ¿Me llevara a mi casa?

—no, compre una nueva casa en el centro e ciudad, hay un parque cerca, perfecto para pasear en bicicleta.

—no creo que haga eso.

— ¿ah, por qué no?

—seria vergonzoso, ya tengo 12 y aun no se montar en bicicleta, además la que me dejaron mis padres… es muy pequeña, tendrías que comprarme otra. Ya no soy un niño pequeño.

—supongo que no… ¡pero aun eres un enano! jajaja

— ¡ero-sennin!

—ya, ya, jejejej, por cierto, pronto iniciaran las clases, quiero que te integres a esta sociedad como dios manda.

— ¿dices que iré a la escuela?

—así es

— ¡me niego!

—Tu siempre tan estudioso—dijo Jiraya con algo de sarcasmo.

—no quiero, nunca me fue bien y ahora menos…

—no está a discusión jovencito, además también tienes que saber que realice unos tramites…

— ¿Qué tipo de trámites?

—de ahora en adelante serás solo Naruto Uzumaki… no quiero que uses el apellido de tu padre, sé que suena duro, pero es lo mejor, no quiero que cosas del pasado te afecten.

—…lo entiendo.

—pero recuerda que tú siempre serás un Namikase, hay cosas más fuertes que te unen a tu padre, no solo un apellido.

—lo sé… en cuanto a lo de la escuela

—nada, asistirás en una semana

"mierda"

" **eso será fastidioso"**

"y que lo digas"

.

.

.

 **en otro lugar...**

—señor, hicimos lo que ordeno.

— ¿lo dejaron vivo, cierto? De lo contrario ese muchacho no aceptara nunca.

—sí señor.

—bien… díganle a Obito que venga.

—señor, óbito-san no está, no ha regresado desde hace dos días y no hemos podido comunicarnos con él.

—…

—señor?

—déjenlo, ya vendrá… puedes salir.

—sí señor.

Una vez solo en la oficina, el teléfono de Madara sonó.

—"soy Obito"

—mhp, ¿se puede saber dónde estás? No me gustas que actúes por tu cuenta.

—"estoy en Konoha".

—fuiste por Itachi?

—"no, tengo pruebas de que Orochimaru está aquí".

— ¿sigue ahí?

—"escucha esto… el ya logro agrietar la barrera".

—qué demonios… dime todo lo que sepas.

—"hace poco un hospital se incendió, el contenedor se encontraba ahí como ya debes saberlo, al parecer sobrevivió, fui a ese lugar y pude ver lo que había pasado… no fue mucho ya que me falta el otro ojo, pero lo suficiente como para saber que fue obra de un akuma (demonio). Supongo que tendrás que adelantar tus planes".

—supones bien, necesitamos los ojos de ese mocoso Uchiha… ya que estas ahí encárgate de eso.

—" ¿a quienes enviaras por Orochimaru?"

—dejémoslo jugar un momento… después de todo, si la barrera se sigue agrietando será benéfico para nosotros.

—"aun así es una amenaza".

—lo eliminaremos cuando yo lo disponga, por el omento quiero que te mantengas al tanto de todos sus movimientos, enviare a zetsu para que te ayude.

—"bien… ¿Qué hacemos con el contenedor?"

—hace años elimino a dos de mis hombre… puede ser una amenaza, sin embargo ahora él es un imán de demonios, tarde o temprano uno lo eliminara, ya veremos qué pasa. Cuando tengas más información me llamas—después de decir esto colgó.

.

.

.

 **En Konoha…**

La noche estaba cayendo y en un parque tres niños molestaban a una niña de once años por el extraño color de sus ojos.

—seguro eres ciega, ¿acaso puedes vernos rarita?

—Ya déjenme, tengo que ir a casa—dijo la niña mientras se abrazaba a sí misma, casi siempre era molestada por otros niños.

—qué? ¿Te da miedo la oscuridad?—dijo uno de los chicos con tono burlón.

—seguro me están buscando, denme irme—pidió la niña en voz baja.

— ¿Quién va a querer buscar a una rara como tú? Jajaja—se empezó a burlar uno de ellos.

La niña empezó a llorar, siempre era lo mismo.

—¡ya déjenla en paz!—grito un niño rubio que apareció de la nada y se interpuso entre la niña y los otros chicos—¿no ven que la están haciendo llorar?

—eso a ti que te importa enano—dijo el mayor de todos—que? ¿Quieres tomar su lugar? Porque si es así contigo no nos vamos a contener—dijo para después lanzarle un golpe que el rubio intercepto con una mano— ¿pero qué demonios?

—váyanse a sus casas—dijo el rubio mientras lo miraba a los ojos, pero el otro chico trato de darle otro golpe, el solo se apartó haciendo que el mayor cayera al suelo—dije que se fueran—entonces los demás niños salieron corriendo quedando solo el rubio y la otra niña—¿estás bien?—le pregunto a la niña.

—si… gracias.

—no importa, ya es algo tarde ¿te acompaño a tu casa, este…

—Hinata, me llamo Hinata Hyuga—dijo la niña, quien tenía unos ojos blancos carente de pupila, parecían perlas, su cabello era algo corto y de un negro azulado.

—mucho gusto Hinata, yo soy…

— ¡Hinata!—un chico no mayor que ellos llego al lugar, tenía el cabello castaño y ojos iguales a la niña—te eh estado buscando desde hace rato, debemos volver a casa, tu padre se va a enojar si llegas tarde—dijo tomando a la niña del brazo para irse de ahí cuando reparo en el otro chico— ¿y tú eres…

—Naruto Uzumaki… bueno ahora que ya no estás sola supongo que tengo que irme, adiós

—Adiós—dijo la chica.

—Por cierto, no les hagas caso a esos tontos, tus ojos son muy bonitos—dijo sonriendo haciendo que a la chica se le ruborizara el rostro, pero el otro chico tenia cara de pocos amigos ante el comentario del rubio—los de tu hermano también lo son—trato de relajar la tensión.

— no soy su… ¿Qué?—dijo algo estupefacto el castaño.

— ¡Adiós!—dijo el rubio que ya iba algo lejos.

—que chico más raro… vámonos Hinata.

—ya voy Neji nii-san—dijo la chica deteniéndose un momento viendo la dirección por la que el rubio se había ido "adiós, Naruto" pensó, y después se fue detrás del otro chico.

.

.

.

Ya estaba por ser media noche y Naruto aún seguía en aquel parque, estaba sentado en una de las muchas bancas, ya no había casi nadie excepto por él y otra niña que estaba a unos cuantos metros suyos.

—¿no quieres irte a casa onii-chan?—dijo la niña que no aparentaba más de nueve años, llevaba puesto un vestido azul, calcetas blancas y zapatos negros, su cabello negro lo llevaba suelto y se mecía con el viento, en las manos traía un peluche de oso.

— ¿No quieres irte tú?—pregunto Naruto.

— ¿tú me acompañarías a casa, tengo miedo de irme sola?

—claro que si—dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.

Los dos iban caminando por las calles de aquella ciudad sin hacer ningún ruido, ninguno había hablado durante los minutos que llevaban caminando, llegaron a un punto donde no podía verse ni una persona, y se encaminaron cerca de un callejón, iban tomados de la mano.

— ¿onii-chan quieres jugar conmigo?

— ¿a qué?

—es un juego divertido, uno donde rasgare tu carne, romperé tus huesos, beberé tu sangre y me llevare tu alma, ¿juegas onii-chan?

—Parece divertido—dijo el rubio sonriéndole mientras entraban más al callejón—pero no creo que termine así.

— ¿onni-chan no tienes miedo?

—Deja de fingir, ya no hay nadie—dijo Naruto soltando la mano de la pequeña y poniéndose en frente de ella.

—jejejeje, está bien "o-nii-chan"—dijo la pequeña con una gran sonrisa llena de dientes afilados y sus ojos que antes eran cafés ahora brillaban con un rojo intenso.

Los ojos del chico también cambiaron de azules a rojo con la pupila rasgada, las maracas en sus mejillas se hicieron más visibles y también sonrió mostrando sus dientes que también estaban algo afilados y un aura roja lo empezó a rodear.

—Ese cuerpo no es tuyo maldito demonio—dijo el rubio mientras le dedicaba una mirada de odio a la "niñita"

—El alma de los niños es muy deliciosa—dijo la pequeña agrandando su sonrisa—pero aún tengo hambre, y onni-chan se ve sabroso—dijo mientras su saliva caía al suelo haciendo un pequeño agujero.

" **es acido, ten cuidado"** dijo la voz en la cabeza del rubio.

"no tienes que decirlo" respondió el chico, Mientras en sus manos se formaba una esfera azul.

.

.

.

 **En otro lugar a esa misma hora…**

—Naruto ya es media noche, vete a dormir.

—ero-sen… padrino…. La película aun no acaba, hace mucho que no veo una, ¿puedo quedarme un poco más siiiii?

—diez minutos y te duermes ¿entendido?

— ¡sí!

— ¿Qué hace la ventana de cuarto abierta? Ciérrala, puedes atrapar un resfriado.

—lo hare, lo hare.

—yo me iré a dormir, buenas noches—dijo saliendo y cerrando la puerta.

—Buenas noches—alcanzo a decir el rubio, después dirigió su mirada en la ventana "mejor la dejo abierta, si algo sale mal y desaparezco, ¿Quién le va a abrir? ¡La dejare así!"—pensó para después acostarse en la cama y tomar el control remoto para seguir viendo la película.

.

.

.

 **De regreso al callejón…**

— ¡Maldición sí que dolió mucho!—dijo el rubio mientras se sostenía el brazo donde se apreciaba una gran mordida—al menos ya está sanando.

" **te dije que tuvieras cuidado con el ácido"**

—no empieces con el sermón, que ya tengo suficiente con el dolor.

" **aún quedan dos de esos demonios"**

—sí, puedo sentirlos, se están acercando, debieron enterarse de la pelea—dijo el rubio mientras estiraba el brazo que ya no tenía nada.

" **atrás de ti mocoso"**

"lo sé, esta será una larga noche" dijo mientras se giraba para encarar a dos personas, una mujer y un hombre los dos con ojos rojos y dientes afilados. "al parecer mama y papa llegaron" pensó el rubio.

—Así que se comieron una familia desgraciados—Los demonios solo sonrieron y se lanzaron al rubio, este los esquivo y volvió a formar una esfera azul en su mano— ¡Rasengan!—grito mientras se lanzaba a ellos.

.

.

.

—Naruto, te dije solo diez minutos apaga el televisor—dijo Jiraya mientras entraba al cuarto.

—un ratito más porfav…

Los ojos de Jiraya se abrieron como platos, ¡desapareció! Naruto había desaparecido frente a sus ojos.

— ¿Naruto?—dijo esperando que todo hubiese sido producto de su imaginación, pero nada. Lo busco por todo el cuarto y nada.

.

.

.

"mierda" pensó un chico rubio lejos de ahí.

Tenía una herida cerca del pecho, uno de los demonios trato de herir su corazón pero él le arranco la cabeza antes de que lo volviera a intentar, ahora se encontraba el solo en ese callejón con tres cuerpos despedazados.

Quitando al chico rubio con la ropa ensangrentada, parecía que en ese lugar no ocurrió nada.

— ¡maldición! ¿Por qué tenía que desaparecer justo cuando el entro?

" **¿Qué harás ahora mocoso?"**

—el ya había querido hablar conmigo… supongo que ya no podre evadirlo

" **podemos largarnos y dejarlo con la duda"**

— ¡kurama! Por supuesto que no—dijo el rubio, después dirigió su mirada a los cadáveres— ¿Qué haremos con los cuerpos?

" **eso es lo que menos importa, además no hay pruebas de que fuiste tú, utilizaste mi manto para cubrirte todo el tiempo, es como si no los hubieses tocado directamente"**

—Supongo que tienes razón… ¿Por qué no puedo ver sus espíritus?—pregunto algo extrañado.

" **esas cosas se comieron sus almas, ya no existen, eso es morir completamente, cuando muere el cuerpo, el alma trasciende, pero sus almas fueron devoradas, ya no queda nada de ellos** "

— ¡Mierda!—dijo naruto mientras golpeaba la pared, sus ojos se volvieron rojos de la ira—esos malditos, ¿Cómo pueden…

" **no queda nada que hacer ahora"**

El chico no tuvo más que calmarse.

Después de que la herida sano, Naruto empezó a correr por las calles camino a casa.

.

.

.

—padrino…

Jiraya se giró rápidamente para encontrar a su ahijado en el marco de la ventana, su ropa estaba rasgada y tenía manchas de sangre.

—naruto… ¿estás bien? ¿Qué demonios paso? ¿Cómo es que tu…

— ¿has querido hablar conmigo cierto? Ya no me escabullirle… puedes preguntar lo que sea.

El semblante de Jiraya cambio a uno más calmado.

—debes estar cansado... toma una ducha y vete a dormir, mañana sin falta lo haremos—dijo Jiraya saliendo de la habitación, dejando solo a Naruto.

" **¿mocoso?"**

"espero que todo salga bien kurama" dijo en un suspiro para después hacer lo que Jiraya le dijo.

.

.

.

.

— ¿Itachi? ¿Qué haces aun despierto?—dijo Fugaku entrando a su casa, haba salido algo tarde de la estación, y al entrar encontró a su hijo mayor en la sala.

—estaba pensando… recordé que tenías un amigo llamado Minato, que murió no hace más de 5 años, él tenía un hijo ¿Qué fue de él? ¿Se llamaba Naruto cierto?

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas?—dijo serio.

—hace poco cuando fuimos al hospital vi a un niño parecido a Minato y un hombre lo llamo Naruto, al principio no lo había recordado pero hace un momento mire una fotografía tuya con Minato Namikase.

— ¿hablaste con ese niño?

—no, solo lo vi… bueno, no importa, solo quería confirmar si era el mismo niño, por tu expresión supongo que si—dijo como si le restara importancia— ¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo padre?

Fugaku se relajó un poco.

—quiero que tú y tu hermano tengan precaución, una familia de tres integrantes fue encontrada en un callejón, muertos cerca del parque central.

Itachi asintió.

— ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

—no lo sé… ve a dormir.

Itachi se fue a su habitación dejando a su padre solo en la sala.

—Que no sea lo que estoy pensando—se dijo Fugaku mientras pasaba una mano por su rostro

"¿Por qué tenía Itachi que recordarme a ese niño?" pensó. "debe de ser una coincidencia, no pudo hacerlo el, no. Pero es tan parecido a aquella vez, y no vive tan lejos de ahí… no, son figuraciones mías, el no sería capaz"

.

.

.

.

Itachi estaba acostado en su cama, cuando un mensaje le llego.

" _¿Aún no te decides?_

 _Nos interesa tu respuesta._

 _Recuerda, cuida a tu familia._

 _Estamos muy cerca"._

Apretó con fuerza el teléfono, y cerró los ojos para tratar de dormir.

* * *

 **chan... chan... chaaannnn!**

 **creo que en el siguiente capitulo explicaremos que estubo haciendo Naruto mientras estuvo "inconsciente" aunque es casi obvio que se fue a entrenar sus habilidades.**

 **no sabia si meter el sharingan a la historia pero me decidi por algun tipo de habilidad de ver "¡mas alla de lo evidente!" XD ok no.**

 **a veces pienso que en cada capittulo en lugar de aclarar dudas, dejo mas .-.**

 **pero es que no soy del tipo que planea, no se que diablos pasara en el siguiente cap, solo pongo lo que se me ocurre guiandome de los cap anteriores .-.**

 **como sea...**

 **REVIEWS please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9**

 **.**

 **.**

En la preparatoria Konoha un grupo de estudiantes conversaba sobre los hechos que habían ocurrido en las últimas dos semanas.

Itachi Uchiha se encontraba sentado en su asiento aparentemente leyendo un libro biología, pero la realidad es que sus pensamientos se encontraban muy lejos de ahí.

Había pasado cerca de una semana cuando los mensajes y amenazas de parte de Madara habían cesado, este suceso más que alegrarlo, le angustiaba bastante.

"¿Qué estarán tramando?"

.

.

— ¿viste las noticias de ayer?

—no, ¿Qué paso?

—encontraron otro cuerpo.

—no puede ser, ya son más de 5 en esta semana, en la anterior fueron 6… ¿y ya tienen un sospechoso?

—al parecer no, solo siguen diciendo lo de siempre que debemos tener cuidado y no salir solos de noche…

— ¿crees que Itachi sepa algo?

—tal vez, dicen que su padre es quien lleva el caso, pero no creo que quiera decirnos.

—vale la pena intentar ¿no?

—pero pregúntale tú, ha estado más serio que de costumbre, no quiero molestarlo jejeje.

—cobarde… anda y pregúntale.

— ¿y por qué no lo haces tú?

—porque… porque… ¡ash! De todas formas dices que no nos dirá nada.

— ¿y me llamas cobarde?

—iremos los dos ¿te parece? Además… es Itachi no es mal tipo.

—vale, vamos.

Los dos jóvenes se aproximaron al asiento del Uchiha, quien aún aparentaba leer.

—hey, ¿Itachi?

El moreno los miro.

—nos preguntábamos si… ¿tu padre te ha comentado algo sobre los homicidios que han ocurrido en estas semanas?

—… no, lo siento, el no habla mucho sobre eso.

—Te lo dije—le dijo uno de los jóvenes a su amigo.

—sí, sí, de todas formas gracias—dijo dirigiéndose al Uchiha. Después se retirando dejándolo solo.

—…

"¿Madara tendrá algo que ver con esto? No, aun así… ¿Qué demonios es ese tipo?

.

.

.

Dos semanas atrás, casa de Jiraya y Naruto…

Jiraya no había dormido en toda la noche, esa mañana hablaría con Naruto y la verdad no sabía que pensar, haberle dicho que hablaran en la mañana y no en la noche fue para aclarar en su cabeza que demonios había pasado, quiso creer que simplemente había tuvo un mal sueño, que el chico no había desaparecido de la nada y vuelto a aparecer cubierto de sangre, incluso se convenció de que así había pasado, pero la camiseta sucia que su ahijado había dejado en el baño le hizo ver que no era si, las manchas rojas en ella era una clara evidencia que lo sucedido en la noche fue real.

— ¿padrino…—era la voz de Naruto que acababa de salir de su cuarto, parecía que él tampoco durmió en toda la noche.

—…

—sé que… tal vez todo esto sea raro… y aterrador, pero… puedo explicarlo, creo. Solo espero que me creas—dijo el chico quien no se atrevía a verlo a los ojos.

—… te escucho.

—bueno… esto es difícil, no se por donde empezar…—decía mientras se rascaba la cabeza—sucede que…

Pero el timbre de la puerta sonó y los dos quedaron en silencio.

—Iré a ver quién es—dijo el mayor rompiendo el silencio, y camino a la entrada dejando al chico solo.

"¿viste su cara? Me odia, debe pensar que soy un monstruo" hablo mentalmente el rubio a su huésped

"no creo que sea eso, mocoso, solo debe estar confundido… yo sigo que la mejor solución es no decir nada y largarnos de aquí"

"por milésima vez, no. Pero si el me odia… tal vez sea lo mejor"

.

.

Jiraya se acercó a la puerta y la abrió.

— ¿Fugaku Uchiha?

—buenos días Jiraya-san.

—buenos días… ¿puedo preguntar el motivo de su visita?

—no es una de cortesía para ser sinceros, pero tampoco de trabajo, o tal vez sí.

—…

—anoche fueron descubiertos tres cuerpos en un callejón, no muy lejos de esta zona, voy camino a la escena del crimen y ya que ustedes están viviendo aquí, quise advertirles que tengan cuidado al salir muy tarde, dudo que haiga otro caso en este lugar, pero aun asi tengan cuidado… ¿Cómo esta Naruto?

—…

—Jiraya-san?

—… ah, sí, él está bien.

—que no salga de noche… es peligroso.

—descuide, no lo hará.

—bien… ¿puedo hablar con el antes de irme?

—…está dormido.

—entiendo, será en otra ocasión, adiós Jiraya-san—dijo el Uchiha mientras se encaminaba a su auto.

—Uchiha—le hablo Jiraya antes de que este entrara al auto— ¿Quiénes son las víctimas?

—… un hombre, una mujer y… una niña pequeña… es algo horrible, fueron… mutilados prácticamente, le repito que tengan mucho cuidado y dadas las condiciones de su ahijado lo mejor sería que hablara con él, antes de que se entere en otro lado, lo digo porque esta situación puede alterarlo o algo así—sin más que decir el Uchiha se fue dejando a Jiraya solo en el marco de la puerta.

Cerró lentamente la puerta, aparte del sonido del crujir en la madera y el golpe seco que se escuchó cuando fue cerrada, no hubo ningún otro ruido en la casa. Incluso podía escuchar el palpitar de su corazón sin mucho esfuerzo.

—no fue mi culpa, ya no eran ellos cuando todo paso—escucho la voz del chico que bajaba las escaleras—te juro que todo tiene una explicación, pero por favor cree en mí, si tú no puedes confiar en mi ¿Quién lo hará? No tengo a nadie—dijo evitando que se le escaparan las lágrimas.

—…

— ¿padrino…

—…

— ¿abuelo…

—… te escucho

.

.

Una hora después (a la autora le dio flojera poner cosas que todos saben ¬¬)….

—asi que todo esto es culpa de Orochimaru…

—es que era tu amigo, pero es un maldito.

—descuida, creo que en el fondo siempre lo supe, pero no quería aceptarlo…. Esto debe ser una pesadilla—dijo mientras se frotaba las manos en la cara.

—lo es… y Kurama dice que se pondrá peor si no hacemos algo.

— ¿Por qué tú? ¿Por qué tenía que pasarte a ti? Siento que es culpa mía, yo fui quien metió a ese tipo en tu vida.

—… supongo que lamentarse ya no sirve de nada.

—supongo que si… ¿y si te vas? ¿si te vas lejos de este lugar de Oroch…

—no funcionara, Kurama dice que esas cosas se sienten atraídas por mi alma ahora que es una con la de él, vendrán por mi sin importar a donde vaya. Fue por eso que tuve que aprender a defenderme.

— ¿en serio todo el tiempo que estuviste inconsciente estabas en otro mundo?

—algo así, primero tuvimos que ir al mundo espiritual, donde por cierto casi me atacan, allá odian a los humanos, pero cuando se dieron cuenta que en mi interior había uno de los guardianes, me dejaron tener aseso al libro original, en ese lugar parece que no pasa el tiempo ¡en serio! Yo obviamente o pude leer nada, pero Kurama si, el me enseño lo que tenía que aprender y después tuvimos que ponerlo en práctica en el inframundo, no hubo problema ahí pues el tiempo no existe, no importa cuantos años creas que pasaron, en realidad no pasó nada. Ese es el primer lugar por donde pasan los demonios antes de llegar aquí, así que tuve que enfrentarme a varios antes de sentir que estaba preparado.

—… debe ser difícil para ti todo esto… no me imagino todo lo que tuviste que pasar…

—…

—entiendes que si esas cosas aparecen… yo tendré que…

—… lo entiendo.

—…

—…

—oye… en cuanto a la escuela… que tal si reconsideramos…

—NO. Al menos algo en tu vida debe ser normal.

—pero, pero… ¿no crees que sería una gran desventaja si…

—no, un lugar concurrido es perfecto para que esas cosas no se te acerquen

—pero…

—no hay nada que decir. Tú dijiste que esas cosas se mantienen ocultas cuando hay varias personas.

—si pero…

—nada.

.

.

 **Tiempo actual, secundaria de Konoha….**

—bien chicos, este es su nuevo compañero, Naruto Uzumaki, intenten llevarse bien con el.

"mátenme" pensaba el rubio.

.

.


End file.
